Dimensions Apart
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Rosetta is an ordinary girl. Or is she? One day she is transported to a new dimension where the TMNT are real. What happens? Will her turtle crush become something more? Will she get home? If given the chance will she stay? Read and find out! (based on Leen-chan quiz)
1. Chapter 1

**[CH.1: New Dimension PT.1]**

It is a slightly warm April day in Boston. A short ash haired teenaged tomboy girl plays basketball against two guys. She watches them closely with her dark-blue eyes as she plans her next move. Smoothly moving past them her purple pearl necklace flies up slightly as she dunks the ball.

"Dang Ro, you don't ever hold back do you?" one of the guys turns to the girl wiping sweat off his face with his shirt.

"What's the fun in that?" Rosetta winks with a pleased smile throwing the ball to him.

"Alright new game. Right here right now." The other guy points to the court with a fire in his eyes.

"Sorry, gotta get home." Rosetta glances at the sky realizing how late it is. "Kick your butts tomorrow." She heads out with a wave.

At home she eats dinner with her parents and four years younger genius brother. They talk about their days happily. Later on Rosetta heads up to her room.

Her room is decorated with everything Japanese and TMNT 2012 (mostly Raphael and Leonardo). Belly flopping onto the bed she flips on her computer with her feet tangled in the air. Beaming with delight she watches the newest episode of TMNT 2012 with her headphones on.

While glowed to the screen she sees something from the corner of her eyes. Taking off her headphones she turns to see a glowing and floating triangle in her room.

'That looks like the portal from TMNT.' Rosetta slowly walks over to it stopping just in front of it.

Taking a deep breathe she slowly moves her hand closer as if it's a wild animal that can attack. Tapping the slimy and cool textured thing a robot hand bursts through grabbing her hand. Pulling her throw onto a rooftop of what seems to be New York.

"Kraang. Kraang has the one known as Rosetta Moore." A robot with a pink brain looking alien inside talks.

"Let me go! Let me go you tin can!" Rosetta shouts struggling in a panic.

Facing forward Rosetta sees something she wasn't expecting, I mean aside from this whole situation. She finds the turtles along with April and Casey staring at her jaw dropped.

"Did she…?" Donatello points while fighting Kraang.

"Dudes, she came from the portal!" Michelangelo shouts hitting a head off a robot.

"We saw that Mikey." Raphael attacks a few more robots.

"Why? And where did she come from?" April throws her fan cutting off a few robot heads.

"Don't know but she clearly doesn't want to be with them." Leonardo cuts down a few Kraang with his swords. "Let's get her out of there." He points to Rosetta with his swords.

"Kraang. We should leave with the one known as Rosetta Moore before the ones known as turtles stop the plan which we have planned." A Kraang instructs.

"For the love of…" Rosetta, pissed, elbows the pink brain dead center causing the Kraang to go flying and the robot lets her go.

Rosetta falls to her knees due to the sudden release. April runs over to her helping the confused Rosetta up. Rosetta watches the fight still unsure of what's going on.

'Did I fall asleep with my laptop on again?' Rosetta ponders.


	2. Chapter 2

**[CH.2: New Dimension PT.2]**

More confused than scared Rosetta tries to figure out what's going on. While watching the turtles fight she hears something behind her. Turning around a Kraangbot grabs her by the throat dangling her over the edge of the roof.

'Not… a dream.' Rosetta struggles to breathe in the icy tight grip with her feet dangling.

"Let her go tin can!" Leonardo shouts over to the robot.

"If Kraang can't have the one known as Rosetta Moore than no one can." The robot drops her.

Rosetta closes her eyes not wanting to see the ground coming closer. Leonardo cuts the head off the bot while Raphael dives for Rosetta. Feeling cool three fingers take a hold of her she slowly opens her eyes to see the red masked turtle.

Eyes wide open it seems as if they are flying in the moon light. Raphael lands them on a fire escape gently placing Rosetta down on her wobbly feet. Raphael helps her stay standing with her using his shoulder as a crotch.

"You alright?" the forest-green eyed turtle looks at her a bit worried.

"Yeah, thanks." Rosetta gives a nervous laugh as she smiles gently at him.

"N-no problem." Raphael flushes under his mask slightly as he looks to the side.

"Raph! You two okay?!" Casey shouts from a different rooftop.

"Yeah we're good!" Raphael shouts back.

Raphael picks Rosetta up princess style then jumps over to his family. Shortly after that discussions start about who Rosetta is and why the Kraang wanted her. Meanwhile Rosetta hangs back a bit STILL confused about everything.

'So I'm NOT dreaming.' Rosetta stares at them discussing in their circle. 'Does that mean that portal REALLY brought me here?' she turns to the pink triangle on a nearby roof.

Glancing over she sees that it's starting to shrink. Afraid she'll loose her only way home she races to the edge of the roof. Jumping she barley makes it with her feet falling and she once again is dangling off the edge of a rooftop. While trying to pull herself up she sees the portal close at which point her grip fails and she lands on a fire escape hard.

"D-definitely not a dream." Rosetta flinches robbing her swelling ankle.

"This is stupid why don't we just ask h… where did she go?" April turns to see Rosetta's gone.

"There she is." Casey points to a clearly hurt Rosetta on a fire escape.

"I'll get her." Raphael sighs heading over.

"Come on Rosetta. G-get up." Rosetta tries to stand with no luck.

"Need help bird brain?" Raphael holds out his hand for hers.

"I'm not a bird brain." Rosetta mumbles taking his hand a bit embraced.

Carrying her once more he brings her to the Shell Razor with the others. Donatello gives her a look over deciding she needs to come with them to be taken care of.

Back at the lair Rosetta stares wide eyed fighting her fan girl screams down. Donatello wraps her ankle and neck so the bruises and swelling can heel. While he does this Rosetta explains her world to them. Casey pouts at the idea of no one liking him while Michelangelo is so pumped he shouts loud enough for Splinter to hear. As Splinter walks over to them with a stern expression the others glare slightly at the youngest turtle.

"What is going on here? Who is this?" Splinter points to Rosetta.

"Well we…. You see what happened is... and then…" they all talk at the same time panicked.

"Your sons saved me Master Splinter. And it is also quite an honor to meet you." Rosetta gives a slight head bow to him out of respect.

Impressed by this and curious Splinter calms down as Rosetta explains what happened as far as she knows. Once the story is finished Donatello explains her throat is okay but her ankle will take time to heel, she'll need to be off it for at least two weeks.

Splinter agrees to letting Rosetta stay with them until they can find a way to send her home. Despite the delight of being in a world with her turtles Rosetta feels uneasy about being away from home worrying about how her family might be going through right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**[CH.3: Turtle Tastik Day]**

Rosetta runs in darkness the only light coming off her feet. While rushing around in the pitch black void she scans the area searching for any sign of life.

'Mom! Dad! Tim! Where are you?!' Rosetta hollers through cuffed hands.

Falling to her knees she covers her face with her hands crying. As a tear drop hits the ground it ripples throw taring away the darkness revealing Rosetta to be floating on what seems to be an endless ocean. Rosetta wipes away her tears as she stands staring at the endless light and water all around her.

Twirling around she finds a girl that looks just like her only with longer hair and purple eyes dressed in a ninja outfit. The girl mouths something that Rosetta can't make out.

"Rosetta… Rosetta time to wake up." Calls Splinters voice from all around her.

Rosetta wakes up on the now familiar couch in the lair. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she sees the giant robed rat standing in front of her.

"Morning sleepy head." Splinter chuckles slightly heading for the kitchen.

"Ohayogozaimasu." Rosetta yawn stretching her arms.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Splinter starts gathering ingredients.

"Actually can I help cook?" Rosetta starts heading over.

"What about your ankle?" Splinter glances at her foot.

"I've done nothing but sit on the couch for two weeks. Please let me help." Rosetta pleads.

Splinter nods in agreement. Rosetta flips pancakes while Splinter fries some eggs. With the smell of food wafting to their rooms the turtles do the zombie shuffle to the table not quite awake. Rosetta laughs quietly to herself at this.

"Wow these are really good." The guys pop awake as they bite into the fluffy pancakes.

"You will need to thank Rosetta for those." Splinter pours himself some tea.

"You made these?" Leonardo takes another bite.

"These are great." Donatello sips some milk.

"Great? Their awesome dudet!" Michelangelo cheers.

"Yeah their really good." Raphael munches on them.

"I-it's nothing much just more cinnamon and chocolate chips." Rosetta flushes staring at the table as she eats.

"I most agree with them these are quite delicious." Splinter pours some syrup on them.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Rosetta sips some milk clearly trying to change the subject.

"It's our day off so I was thinking of working on the Shell Cells." Donatello finishes off his second plate of food.

"Comic books all day dudet." Michelangelo winks at Rosetta.

"Meditation for me." Leonardo pours some juice.

"I was planning on working out." Raphael finishes off his food.

"That sounds like fun." Rosetta starts cleaning off the table.

"Which one?" the guys stare at her confused.

"All of them." Rosetta places the dishes in the sink.

"Wait. Wait. You're going to do ALL of them?" Donatello stares at her still confused.

"Yeah." Rosetta nods. "I can start with working on the Shell Cells with Donny. Next comics with Mikey. Then Workout with Raph. And finally meditation with Leo." She glances at each of the guys.

The guys go off while Rosetta starts the dishes. Once their dried she heads into Donatello's work shop. Not wanting to disturb him she sits down next to him as he works.

"Now all I need is… R-Rosetta?!" Donatello jumps as he turns to see her. "Wh-when did you get here?" he stammers.

"Just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to ruin your consecration." Rosetta shrugs her shoulders smiling at him. "What is it you need?" she glances at the mess of parts in front of her.

"A mini mother bored." Donatello points to the square little ship.

Rosetta helps him work on them for a while. After an hour he hands her a newly made Shell Cell saying it's hers. Giving him a long and tight hug she then heads off to Michelangelo's room.

Michelangelo is happy to have her as he hyperly shows off all his stuff and comics. At first Rosetta smiles at this feeling very happy to be there but then she remembers her little brother and how he acts like this about his comics too.

"Rosetta? You okay?" the freckle faced turtle looks at her worried.

"I'm okay. I was just… remembering my little brother." Rosetta wipes her tears away with a small forced smile. "I… I should go meet up with Raph." She heads out not wanting to ruin the rest of his free day.

Rosetta changes in the bathroom. She also splashes her face to clear it up and reminds herself that she WILL make it home at some point.

Walking in she sees Raphael hitting a punching bag. Glancing to the side the red masked turtle almost misses the bag when he sees what Rosetta is wearing.

"I… is that what girls wear when working out in your dimension?" Raphael stammers glancing at the ground.

"Well yeah. Does it look weird?" Rosetta checks her outfit.

"Not really." Raphael flushes slightly glancing to the side.

The two of them meet on the center mat. After bowing to the other the match starts. Raphael finds it interesting that Rosetta is able to keep up with him, no one but Leonardo can do that. The match goes on with them being neck and neck with every move. Finally Raphael pins her to the mat. Realizing how close their faces are Raphael backs away a bit embraced. Rosetta sits up with her cheeks hot from her blush.

Sometime later Rosetta meditates with Leonardo. Leonardo worries about Rosetta having talked with Michelangelo.

"Um… Rosetta… if you want to talk I'm h…" Leonardo starts glancing over at a sleeping Rosetta. Her head nodding from her wait she falls on to Leonardo's shoulder.

'You've had a busy day. Sleep well Rosetta.' Leonardo pushes some of her hair off her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**[CH.4: Truth Is…]**

Later on that night Raphael sees the two of them passed out on the dojo floor. Shaking his head with a sigh Raphael picks up Leonardo carrying him on his back and moves Leonardo to his room and then goes back for Rosetta. Raphael picks her up princess style careful not to wake her up.

'Her skin is so soft and she's really light.' Raphael looks at her as he walks to the couch. Rosetta moves a bit in her sleep snuggling closer to his chest. 'Sh-she's warm too. Shake it off Raphael.' He shakes his head a little as he gently places her on the couch and covers her with a blanket.

Just as Raphael takes a step back his foot lands on Michelangelo's skateboard and he falls forward. Luckily he places his hands on the couch fast enough that he didn't land on Rosetta, but was right above her.

"Damn you, Mikey. You need to watch where you p…" Raphael mumbles under his breathe until he sees how close he is to Rosetta's face. Raphael blushes as he notices he is inches away from her lips.

'Has she always had eyelashes this long? And her lips look… really soft.' He starts inching closer to her mouth slowly with a slightly red face as his heart starts beating faster.

As he is just seconds away from kissing her. "Raph…" Rosetta mumbles in her sleep making Raphael freeze with wide eyes. "…stop picking on Mikey."

'Geez, is that really how you see me?' Raphael sighs with a sweat drop over his head.

As he looks down he sees how close he is to her lips. Blushing so much that you could no longer see his mask he quickly stands up flustered and runs to his room.

"Wh-what was I..? What's wrong with me? Don't I keep telling Don to give-up on April? Why would I..?" Raphael huffs in his room red as a tomato with his hands over his lips. As he thinks back to how close he came to kissing her; his heart beats faster. "Oh man. Why is my heart pounding so hard? Why can't I calm down?" he slides down his door to the floor holding his chest looking a mix of sad and confused.

Meanwhile in her dreams, Rosetta stands with her eyes closed in a place where there is just water as far as the eye can see. She slowly opens her eyes and then starts walking around on top of the water like she was walking on the side walk as she looks all around. Just then the girl that looks like her walks to meet her with a serious expression. The two meet in the middle with being just a foot apart, they stood in front of each other like reflections in a mirror.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Rosetta asks looking confused at this familiar face. Once again the girl moves her mouth with no sound coming out. 'I can't hear you. What are you saying?' she explains to the strange girl.

Just then the girl moves her hand and her eyes begin to glow a deep violet as the water slowly begins to rise in droplets all around them. Rosetta watches this with wide eyes as she twirls happily and excitedly as she stare at all the water drops floating up to the sky like a revers rain.

'…Guardian…' Calls an unknown bell like voice. Rosetta freezes for a secant and then slowly turns to the strange girl.

'What was that?' Rosetta turns to the girl with wide eyes.

'It's time Guardian. Awaken.' The girl says seriously as she continues to levitate the water drops. Rosetta stares dumbfounded and confused. 'Awaken and Decide.' She moves her arm and the water drops freeze in place all around them like floating crystals.

'What do you mean? Decide what?' Rosetta stares at her more confused.

'Time is running out. You most awaken and decide.' Her eyes glow again as she points to Rosetta.

'I don't get it. What do you mean?' Rosetta shakes her head.

The next morning in the turtles lair in the swears in the morning, slightly cloudy and windy day. Rosetta wakes up on the couch, confused on how she got there she looks around still half asleep. Finally she gets up heading for the kitchen and breakfast, but then her new shell cell goes off due to a text from April.

Text;

Hey Rosetta! Want a girls' day? I figured we could meet up today and hit a few shops. What do you say?

'That sounds nice.' Rosetta sends her a text back saying she would meet her in a few minutes. Rosetta heads out of the living room at to the kitchen and writes a note for the guys.

Note;

Hey guys. I went out shopping with April. See you later on.

-Ro

A while later topside April and Rosetta meet up. The two of them go from store to store happily. Although Rosetta is having fun she can't help but think about the girl from her dreams and what she meant. Due to thinking about that April noticed her distant looks. After hours of shopping the two of them sit down at a café drinking hot-chocolate and eating pieces of chocolate cake with their bags by their feet.

"So are you having a good time?" April sips her hot-chocolate.

"Yup. I really need this, thanks April." Rosetta smiles happily at her.

"Are you sure? Because you seem out of it." April looks worried at Rosetta. Rosetta sighs revealing her guess is right. "Do you miss your family?"

"No. I mean yeah, but that's not it." Rosetta tries to explain and April looks at her relieved yet confused. "I've been having… this weird dream for a while now." She starts explaining as she rubs the side of her cup and looks worried.

"What's the dream about?" April looks concerned.

"Well… normally I'm running in the shadows… and then I end up in this place of water and a… a girl that looks like me, but with purple eyes and in a ninja outfit, shows up. But I can't hear what she's trying to tell me." Rosetta sighs as she explains and April listens to her wide eyed.

"That sounds rough." April goes to take a sip of her hot-chocolate but stops right before the cup touches her lips. "Wait, 'Normally?' So something changed?" April puts down the cup and looks at Alex intrigued and Rosetta nods slowly.

"This time… I was already in that world and the girl told me; 'Awaken and Decide.' She also called me 'Guardian.' Weird right?" Rosetta takes a sip of her hot-chocolate with a sigh.

"Yeah it is. I wonder what it could mean." April ponders as she finishes her piece of cake.

"I wish I know." Rosetta finishes her hot-chocolate with unsure and sad eyes.

"Hey I got an idea! Let's hit the movies. We can invite Irma and Casey. What do you say?" April smiles warmly at Rosetta as she pulls out her shell cell.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rosetta smiles slightly as she nods.

Later on that day outside the movie theaters Casey looks annoyed as he stands next to Irma waiting for April. As he sees Rosetta with April Casey's face looks shocked and disappointed as he realizes this WASN'T a date.

After a quick intro to Irma and Rosetta they head in to pick a movie. They decided on a Si-fi adventure and get their snakes then head into the movie. They all had fun, well aside from the pouting Casey in between Rosetta and Irma.

"That movie was great!" April shouts bursting through the theater doors. "I mean with the guy… and the space ship!" she continues excitedly.

"It was pretty good." Rosetta smiles happily as they start walking down the street.

"I want to know why they came on our date?" Casey points to Irma and Rosetta.

"Uh, hello. We're right here." Irma looks a little mad and Rosetta just stands their a bit confused.

"THAT'S the point!" Casey looks pissed with angry hand movements.

"Who said this was a…" April starts but then she gets dizzy holding her head.

"What's up?" Casey asks in a clamber tone.

"We're being watched." April looks around. While Irma looks thoroughly confused and Rosetta looks about as well as Casey.

"Let's split up and meet 'There.' I'll take Rosetta with me, plan?" Casey whispers to the two of them.

"Plan." The three of them dart off leaving a very confused Irma behind.

Casey and Rosetta run down the streets and cut into an alley way. Huffing the two of them look down the street and see no one. Casey grabs his bag of stuff from a fire escape and then Tigerclaw comes out of nowhere ready to pounce. The two of them manage to dodge his attack and start running again. The two of them run until they get to a roof top. Once there they realize they have nowhere to run or hide.

"You are mine." Tigerclaw slowly moves closer to them as Casey and Rosetta get ready to fight. "I shall take the girl with me to Master Shredder and YOU shall parish for what you did to me." He continues to move closer.

"Why does Shredder want her? And really dude, you're still mad about that warm thing?" Casey glances at Rosetta and then at Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw, pissed off, runs and rams into Casey throwing him off the roof. Casey lands on a car and then on to the ground with a hard thump.

"Casey!" Rosetta starts running to the end of the roof. But her hand is grabbed hard by Tigerclaw.

"You will be coming with me. Master Shredder has been looking for you, Rosetta Moore." Tigerclaw starts pulling her along as Rosetta struggles to get free.

"I don't know how you know my name. But I'm not going with you." Rosetta tries to pull herself free with no success. Tigerclaw ignores her still pulling her along as she digs her heels into the roof top. "Let me go! I said… LET… ME… GO!" Rosetta growls as her eyes turn a glowing dark-purple. As she looks at Tigerclaw his hand releases her immediately.

'Now's my chance.' Rosetta runs down the fire escape and goes over to Casey to see if he's alright. Realizing he was breathing she gives a short sigh of relief. Then Tigerclaw jumps down from the roof just a few feet away from them.

"You WILL come with me girl." Tigerclaw growls as he moves closer.

"No I won't! You will leave us ALONE!" Rosetta's eyes, still a dark-purple, glow again as she moves her hand in a sweeping motion.

As she did that Tigerclaw went flying down the alley and landed in a dump truck just before it started up to leave. As she watched him be driven away her eyes went back to normal and she lost all the energy in her body falling to her knees by the badly beaten Casey.

'W-what is this? Why can't I move? I… feel so sleepy.' Rosetta fights to keep herself awake as she reaches for Casey's shell cell. 'Got to… call the guys." She picks up the cell and hits Raphael's number.

At the same time at the skating rink. Michelangelo mess around on the ice skating about, while Raphael stud on the side lines staring at the ice thinking about last night. As he remembers how close he was to kissing Rosetta he blushes and then shakes his head to try and chase the though far away. Just then his shell cell rings with Casey's picture on the screen.

"Hey Casey. Where are you?" Raphael answers with a clam tone.

"Raph… Help." Rosetta huffs into the cellphone.

"Rosetta?! Where are you?! What happened?!" Raphael starts to panic as he hears Rosetta's tired and out of breathe voice.

"Tigerclaw attacked… Casey's hurt… And I… we're… alley…" Rosetta sounds more and more tired until the shell cell clicks out with Rosetta passed with the shell cell in her hand.

"Rosetta!? Rosetta?! Hey!" Raphael panics into the shell cell. "Mikey how are we going to find them?" Raphael looks over at Mikey.

"Why don't we use are shell cells to triangulate their location?" Michelangelo smiles slightly at Raphael.

"That's… actually a good idea." Raphael looks at Michelangelo dumbfounded.

"You can find pizza delivery guys that way too." Michelangelo smiles stupidly.

The two of them get to the alleyway and see the two of them on the ground. Raphael and Michelangelo check on them to see if their still breathing. After making sure they are alive Michelangelo puts Casey on his back and Raphael caries Rosetta princess style.

"Let's get them to Splinter." Michelangelo lifts up a manhole cover and then jumps down.

'Please be okay Rosetta.' Raphael looks down at Rosetta with worried eyes as they travel through the sewers.

As they get to the lair Michelangelo puts Casey on one end of the couch and Raphael gently places Rosetta on another end of it. Splinter looks over Casey and Rosetta. Michelangelo and Raphael wait impatiently for Splinter to say how they are.

"They will be alright." Splinter turns to his two sons with a slight smile and watches as they give a sigh of relief. "Casey will need some time to heal, but he'll be alright. And Rosetta passed out due to being tired." He walks to his room to get a first aid kit. As Splinter heads to his room Raphael puts his cool hand on Rosetta's forehead.

'Cool. Why's it cool?' Rosetta is in a sleepy haze. 'Ah right, it must be one of the guys hand. I wonder who it is. It feels...' She wakes up slowly as she puts her hand on Raphael's and sees he has a sad and worried expression on his face. 'Why does he look so sad?' she, still half asleep, blinks while looking at him.

"Hey Rosetta! You're awake!" Michelangelo cheers happily as he jumps up and down.

"Yeah." Rosetta tries to sit up but gets dizzy and almost falls. Raphael catches her having her land on his shoulder.

"Y-you better not move around much." Raphael blushes slightly as he sits her up and then lays her against the side of the couch.

"I guess you're right." Rosetta gives a slight laugh still half asleep.

Raphael gives a slight smile of relief at the sight of her smile. Just then Leonardo and Donatello return with April and… Kairi.

"I don't believe this! In what world is it okay to bring the PRINCESS OF EVIL HOME?!" Raphael gets pissed at the sight of her and yells at Leonardo.

"Casey?! Rosetta?! What happened?" April runs over to them worried.

"Tigerclaw beat them up. And YOU brought his partner in crime here!" Raphael scowls at Leonardo and Kairi.

"Shredder lied to me! I'm not with him anymore." Kairi shouts with a seemingly sad face.

"I don't believe you. I bet she's leading Tigerclaw here right now." Raphael glares at her and then back at Leonardo.

'Could she choose Splinter over Shredder? I'm not sure myself.' Rosetta thinks as she watches Leonardo and Raphael continue to argue.

"Enough! What's going on out here?" Splinter comes out with a first aid kit and spots Kairi. "Niwa?" his eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Splinter." Kairi bows her head.

"April you treat Casey's wounds. N… Kairi, fallow me." Splinter hands over the first aid kit and then walks into the dojo. Kairi fallows staring up at the tree with amazement. "I kept very little from my old life. But this I will never give up my daughter." He hands her a pic of her mother and Splinter as a human.

"I… I don't believe it… you were telling the truth." Kairi's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, I thought you did believe it. If you didn't then… then what are you doing here?" Leonardo looks confused and Raphael stares at her sharply.

"Father… what have I done?" Kairi begins to panic.

"For now you boys help Kairi lead away Tigerclaw. I will stay her with April to look after Rosetta and Casey." Splinter quickly gives them a plan as they head out into the living room.

"Before I go. Rosetta, Shredder is after your power. I don't know if you have any idea what it is, but that's why he wants you. Please stay safe from him." Kairi bows her head to Rosetta and then heads out with the turtles.

"Powers? What powers?" April looks confused as she sits on the edge of the couch.

"Well… The truth is… when Tigerclaw attacked I… I was kinda able to through him down the alleyway with a hand movement." Rosetta hesitates as she scratches the back of her head.

"H-how?" April stutters as both her and Splinter look shocked.

"I'm not sure. It just kind of happened." Rosetta shakes her head slightly.

"We will need to look into this more. But for now rest." Splinter strokes his beard in a thoughtful manner. Rosetta nods and closes her eyes again.

'I wonder how I did that.' Rosetta sighs as she starts to drift off and hears the sound of water dripping before falling asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Legend of the Pearl**

A couple weeks later with the weather having hit the rainy season in New York topside. Rosetta is in Master Splinter's room trying to meditate with Master Splinter. Rosetta tries to meditate, but every time she closes her eyes she sees the girl with her face. Even if Rosetta is able to keep the girl out of her mind she then thinks about the fact she is in a new dimension, the fact she has a strong crush on Raphael, or about how she doesn't know how long she has been gone in her dimension nor if her family is freaking out about where she is right now.

"Master Splinter, I can't do this." Rosetta gives a heavy sigh. "Every time I try to focus my mind goes wild." She looks at the ground with sad eyes.

"That is why you most do this. If you can calm your mind than you can solve this mystery." Splinter sighs.

'And how do I do that?' Rosetta sighs with defeat with looks a sad expression.

Splinter notices her expression. His face looks sad for a secant before he turns to her. "Why don't you take a break from this? You could go to the surface and have a girl day with April if you want." Splinter gives Rosetta a gentle smile as he pours himself some tea.

"You might be right. Thank you Master Splinter." Rosetta gives him a soft smile as she stands up and then gives him a slight bow before she goes to see what the guys are up too.

"I hope you are able to figure it out." Splinter whispers to himself as he stares at his tea a little concerned for Rosetta and these new found powers.

As Rosetta gets out into the main living area; she finds the guys chilling out with the TV on watching Space Hero's. The guys seem to be absorbed in their own worlds. Leonardo is watching the show and quoting different parts of it that he has memorized, Donatello is working on some math equations in his note book, Michelangelo is reading one of his alien comic books, and Raphael seems to be in his own world spaced out on the end of the couch staring of into the distance.

'Does Rosetta really just see me as the tough guy that bullies his brothers?' Raphael stares off to the side with a slight sigh.

"Hey guys. Do you want to train for a while?" Rosetta walks over to them with a small smile on her face.

"I'm kinda to into this show right now." Leonardo doesn't even look away from the TV.

"Sorry, but I have to work on these equations. And after this I'm working on a new Retromutagan." Donatello continues to scribble in his notebook and taps the pensile to his lips and then starts writing again.

"No can do dudett." Michelangelo looks up from his comic book and shakes his head slightly. "Today is alien comic book day. I can't stop until I get to the last volume." He then goes back to his comic book with his eyes glued to the pages.

"That's too bad. What about you Raphael?" Rosetta looks a little disappointed and then looks over at Raphael with hopeful eyes.

"What's up?" Raphael looks over to her finally coming out of his daze.

"Do you want to hit the dojo and work out together?" Rosetta motions towards the dojo with a happy smile and hopeful eyes.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Raphael looks at Rosetta and then to the side as he scratches under his chin a bit.

"Okay then. I'm just going to change my clothes, so I'll meet you in there." Rosetta smiles happily at him and then grabs some clothes to change into.

Rosetta heads to the bathroom and changes into her workout clothes. After changing Rosetta looks at herself in the mirror to make sure everything is in its place as her face has a slight blush.

'Come on Rosetta, stop fidgeting. It's not like this is a date.' Rosetta gives her head a little shake as she takes a deep breathe to get ready to head for the dojo.

Meanwhile in the dojo Raphael is hitting one of the punching bags. As he hits the bag he seems to space out again. Raphael has no clue why he can't keep his mind on working out when he starts to think about Rosetta. He also can't seem to figure out why his heart pounds harder when he thinks about her.

'I wonder what she thinks about me.' Raphael hits the bag with a bit of a spaced out expression.

"Hey Raph. Ready to work out?" Rosetta smiles warmly in the door way. Raphael turns around to see Rosetta in her outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Raphael blushes slightly as he stares at Rosetta in her outfit.

"What is something wrong with it?" Rosetta looks at her outfit confused by his reaction.

"It's not that." Raphael shakes his head slightly. "It's just… you look… different." He blushes a little as he glances at Rosetta and then stares at the ground as he rubs the back of his head.

Rosetta watches his reaction and blushes a little herself. The two of them laugh at their own reactions and then start warming up. After their warm ups the two of them bow to one another getting ready to spare each other.

"Ready to get started?" Raphael gives Rosetta a little wink with a smirk.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing." Rosetta gives a little laugh as she winks at Raphael playfully.

The two of them begin to spar. The both of them dodge each other's strikes as they make a new move for the other. The match continues with Raphael throwing a straight punch at Rosetta. She blocks the punch with her left wrist and then Rosetta throws an uppercut punch. Raphael dodges it and tries to throw her off balance with a right leg upper strike kick. Rosetta jumps out of the way with what looks like a belle twirl.

'This is as much fun as always.' Raphael smiles happily with a fire in his eyes as he charges towards her.

'He's still the best sparring partner I've ever had.' Rosetta eyes seem to sparkle brightly as she continues to fight against Raphael.

The two of them continue the match. Both of them is unable to land a hit on the other. Rosetta blocks his moves and Raphael dodges her advances as well. Rosetta tries to trip Raphael by trip kicking him. Raphael jumps over the kick and tries to land a jump kick on Rosetta.

Rosetta blocks his kick with both her arms blocking her face with them in an X shape with her wrists. Raphael tries to land a punch with a three punch combo. Rosetta moves back enough that she is able to avoid his punches. As she is moving back Rosetta trips over the edge of the mat falling to the ground back first. Her falling over so quickly causes Raphael, whom is close to her, to fall as well landing on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. Rosetta is pinned down underneath him. The two of them stare at one another, both of their faces are slightly red, unable to move.

"So~ I guess this means you win. Huh Raph?" Rosetta breaks the silence with a little laugh.

"I guess so." Raphael gives a slight chuckles as he smiles down at her. Raphael gets up first. "Here. Let me help you up." He holds his hand out for hers.

"Thanks." Rosetta takes his hand and stands up.

The two of them head for the kitchen. Once they are in the kitchen Raphael gets them each a water bottle. Raphael tosses Rosetta a water bottle. Rosetta catch the bottle and starts drinking some of it to cool down. The two of them start chatting as they cool down with their waters standing in the kitchen.

As they stand there talking Rosetta's Shell Cell goes off with Aprils face on it. Rosetta talks to April for a few minutes and the two of them decide to meet up in a little while at her house. Rosetta heads to the shower to rinse off the sweat and change her clothes.

Topside the rain comes down pretty hard as the sky is a dark gray color. Rosetta heads to April's house quickly as she tries to not get drenched on the way. As she heads to April's house Rosetta's thoughts start drifting to what happened with Raphael and how she wishes she knew how he felt about her along with if she is stock in the dimension. But once her thoughts hit that territory she begins to wonder about her dimension and how her family could be worrying about her being gone right now.

"Hey Rosetta. Are you okay?" April meets her at the door and seems concerned as April notices Rosetta's distant expression.

"I'm sorry. I was just… thinking about… about my family." Rosetta looks really sad as she tries to smile at April.

After giving Rosetta a hug they head into the house and up to April's room. April tells Rosetta that her dad is out of the house and that they can do whatever they feel like doing. The two of them just act like girls for a while; they do each other's nails, brush their hair and try new hair styles, and they eat pizza and drink soda while talking about right about anything on April's bed.

"So you can't seem to meditate?" April takes a bite out of her cheese pizza.

"Yeah. And I can't figure it out." Rosetta sighs feeling a little defeated as she sips her grape soda.

"Maybe you just need to find the right way to relax." April ponders and then looks over at her CD player. "Why don't we try music?" she walks over to her CD player and start to kick out a CD.

"I guess it can't hurt." Rosetta finishes her soda. April picks out a CD that plays slightly soft music and then heads back to her bed.

"Alright. Now close your eyes and take a deep breathe." April closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Rosetta does the same reluctantly. "Then take smaller breathes and with each breathe feel yourself drifting away."

Rosetta takes deep slow breathes. As she does this she feels like her body feels slightly heavy. 'April this isn't working I'm falling asl…' she opens her eyes to see she is sitting in the water place she has woken up in so many times before. 'It… worked?' she stands up stunned as she looks around.

"Rosetta? Rosetta you there?" April moves her hand in front of Rosetta's, passed out while sitting up, face. "I guess it worked." April looks a little pleased with herself as she stares at her zoned out friend.

'Girl! Where are you?! We need to talk! Girl?!' Rosetta moves around on top of the water shouting out into the endless sea.

'Guardian. What are you going here? What is it you want?' the girl shows up next to Rosetta out of nowhere.

'I have questions for you. For starters who are you? What's your name?' Rosetta stares at the mirror like girl with curiosity.

'I have no name. Or at least I do not have one anymore. I have not needed one for quite a few millennium.' The girl shakes her head slightly giving no sign of feeling one way or another about it.

'No name? Then I guess I can give you one. How about… Crystal?' Rosetta ponders for a moment and then turns to the girl with a smile slightly proud of herself.

'Crystal? That sounds nice.' Crystal smiles slightly at this. Rosetta smiles as well happy she could give the girl a name she liked. 'You said you have other questions for me. What are they Guardian?' Crystal is back to her poker face as she stares at Rosetta.

'Why do you keep calling me 'Guardian?' Where do you come from? Why do I have these powers?' Rosetta seems really confused and desperate for answers.

'You know the answer to these questions.' Crystal keeps her poker face.

'No I don't!' Rosetta grabs Crystal's arm. 'Please tell me. What's going on?' Rosetta looks really sad as she stares Crystal in the eyes.

'You know the answer. You have heard the story many times.' Crystal looks at her with calm eyes and a gentle voice.

'Story? What st…' Rosetta seems confused for a secant and then looks shocked. 'THAT STORY?!' Rosetta's eyes widen with shock. Crystal nods with a slight grin and then she taps Rosetta on the head causing her to wake up.

"Rosetta?! You okay?! You've been out for three hours!" April looks at her really worried.

"I'm okay. And I… I've got my answers." Rosetta smiles slightly at April as she looks a little reflective. "Come on, we've gotta go tell the guys." Rosetta takes April by the hand and gets ready to head out.

"Wait what did you find out? Rosetta?" April seems curious as they head out into the down pouring rain.

As they walk through the sewers Rosetta reflects back to when she was a kid. As she thinks back the 'STORY' plays through her head as clear as day. April walks close by behind her, still very curious about what had happened in those three hours. Finally they get to the lair. Rosetta gets everyone to sit in the main living area.

"What is it you have to tell us Rosetta?" Master Splinter seems very curious yet calm as he sits on the couch with his sons and April.

"Okay. So my family has this weird tradition and with it comes a story. I… I always thought it was just a story. A fun thing to explain why our family does this odd thing." Rosetta starts as she walks back and forth trying to figure how to explain this.

"What's up dudett?" Michelangelo chimes a little confused on what's going on.

Rosetta stops in the middle of the room and takes a deep breathe. "The story goes like this; Once there was a clan of ninja that were taught by a water dragon. This clan protect the dragon and its sleeping siblings of the other elements, this is until the day a ship of Americans came. One American sailor fell for one of the ninja woman and the American was hurt protecting her. To save his life the ninja girl took him to the dragon and the dragon saved him by putting its life force in him. Before the dragon died it turned into a purple pearl and told the ninja girl to leave with the man to protect both of them. It is said that every first born in the family has the potential to have the same powers of the dragon, so every first born is given the pearl once the previous guardian is unable to keep it safe or after the guardian comes to the game of fifty." She tells the story trying to explain it as best as possible. The others all stare wide eyed with their mouths hanging down in shock.

"So this is where your powers come from." Master Splinter seems intrigued as he strokes his beard.

"Well now you know where it comes from and can work on controlling it." Leonardo chimes in giving a little smile.

Rosetta looks over to see all of the guys grinning with their eyes closed giving a thumbs up to her. Rosetta smiles at this and tears up a little knowing that she has friends she can count on to help her with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6: Plan 10**

It is a warm sunny summer day topside with people hustling and bustling around. Everyone seems to be enjoying the nice day as they pass by Green Wood Café, where April and Rosetta, the two of them are sitting outside at one of the umbrella tables. They laugh and chat as they drink some lemonade while eating some food; April has chicken fingers and fries while Rosetta has a plain cheese burger and curly fries.

"So how is power training going?" April glances over at Rosetta as she sips her lemonade.

"Not so great." Rosetta sighs a bit defeated as she munches on her fries. "I can't seem to get a hold of it. I either can't make it work at all or… I over do it." She looks sad as she eats more of her fries.

"Hey, you didn't even know you had powers until a month ago. Give yourself some time." April dunks her chicken in ketchup.

"Your right. Thanks April." Rosetta takes a bite out of her burger.

"Anytime." April gives a small wink over to Rosetta.

The two of them laugh and joke for a little while longer as they eat their lunch. The two of them spend the day going shopping and to the movies. They have fun having a fellow girl to hang out with and can talk to about the turtles. They also find it fun to have someone around that has similar taste in clothes and music. After hours of fun the two of them head back to the guys place and begin training in the dojo.

While they train Michelangelo faces against Donatello in weapons training. At the same time Raphael is going against Leonardo in hand to hand combat. As the guys train in one secession of the dojo, Splinter helps the girls try to work on their powers through deep breathing and focusing their energies. While trying to use their abilities April seems to have an easier time than Rosetta. April is able to use her sixth sense to avoid Splinters attack while Rosetta tries to stop him on her own, but nothing happens.

"I can't do it." Rosetta sighs feeling defeated as she sits on the matted floor.

"What's up Rosetta?" Raphael walks over to her with his brothers.

"I can't get. I can't get my powers to work." Rosetta sighs looking up at them.

"Sure you can. It's just going to take some time." Donatello smiles at her as he pats her shoulder.

"Yeah Dudett. Just take it easy." Michelangelo smiles widely with a wink.

"But I…" Rosetta looks at the ground sadly.

'I'm the first in my family to have them. I don't want to let anyone down.' Rosetta clenches her fists slightly.

"Give yourself sometime. No one gets it right away." Leonardo kneels down to be at her eye level with a small warm smile.

"Yeah, alright. Thanks guys." Rosetta smiles back at him as she stands up.

Leonardo smiles happy she's trying again. Raphael is happy she gets up but is a bit mad that it's because of what Leonardo said.

"We're heading out on petrol now Master Splinter." Leonardo and his brothers give a small bow to Splinter.

"Be safe my sons." Splinter bows back.

"Try to stay out of trouble guys." Rosetta gives a little laugh.

"We will." The four of them answer as they head out.

"Now then, try again Rosetta." Splinter turns to her ready to attack.

"Right Sensei." Rosetta bows to him and gets ready to move again.

Once again Rosetta starts practicing her fighting with Splinter as April sits next to the tree watching as she takes a break. As they work on the fighting moves they move to weapons and finally get to her powers. Rosetta struggles for a minute but then she was able to put a water barrier around herself. The barrier is wobbly and Rosetta is struggling to keep it up, shown clearly by her eyes swapping from her blue to the purple rapidly, but she's holding it up.

"Rad. Since when has Ro been able to do that?" Casey points to the wobbly bubble impressed.

"Casey! Get out of here. You're going to…" April tries to get him to go.

Too late, Rosetta's concentration is gone and the barrier falls apart into a water rim around her as she sits on the ground huffing.

"My bad." Casey rubs the back of his head with a goofy and slightly repenting grin.

"No, I don't think Rosetta could have kept the barrier up any longer." Splinter walks over to help her up.

"I don't think I could have gone any longer either." Rosetta huffs as she takes Splinter's hand and stands up.

"But her, you managed to make a barrier and held it for almost two minutes. That's a lot better." April claps as she looks over to the clock.

"Thanks April." Rosetta smiles over at her.

"Why don't you go take a break with Casey and April will finish her training for the day." Splinter gives a small pleased smile.

"Yes Sensei." Rosetta gives a small bow and then leaves with Casey.

The two of them head to the living room and watch some TV. As they sit their Casey goes crazy over some scenes with his favorite characters in them. Seeing this makes Rosetta can't help but laugh since he reminded her of her little brother, Tim, during his favorite shows. As Casey is trying to get Rosetta to stop laughing April finishes her training and walks over to them as the guys come in with what looks like a tied up and head bagged Raphael.

"Krang." Raphael mutters in a voice that isn't his.

"Why did you guys tie up Raph?" Rosetta looks over to them in surprise and also worried about Raphael.

"What is going on here?" Splinter seems confused as he comes into the living room.

"Long story. But Raph got his mind swapped with that of a Krang." Leonardo explains has him and the other gently place Raphael down on the ground.

"Release Krang now and Krang will spare that which is your lives." Raphael speaks like a robot in a Krang voice.

"T-that's too funny." Casey laughs uncontrollably.

"Leonardo explain, NOW!" Splinter grabs Casey's ear slightly and stares at his son with scolding eyes.

"Um…" Leonardo stares at the ground not wanting to answer. A short while later they all look at the Krang-a-fide Raphael.

"There has to be a way to get him back." Rosetta stares at Raphael with sad eyes.

"Exactly. We have to go back for his mind." Leonardo and the others get ready to rush out.

"Wait." Splinter commands making them all freeze. "You most have passions. It was Raphael's impassions that got him into this mess."

"So what are we supposed to do?" April seems worried as she looks over to Splinter.

"A solution will arise. You must wait and…" Splinter starts as they hear a beeping sound coming from Donatello's lab. They all head over there too curious to not go.

"It's the Krang communication orb." Donatello looks at it with curiosity. "It hasn't been active in months." Don types on his computer as the other gather around it.

"Donny, it's me Raph." A Krang, speaking in Raphael's voice, looks into a camera on a Krang ship. "I'm stock on a Krang body inside the Tecnal Drown. You gotta believe me." He looks at everyone as his arm twitches.

Casey starts laughing uncontrollably again, but then April and Rosetta elbow him in stomach shutting him up.

"Wait a minute, how do we know you're REALLY Raph?" Michelangelo stares at the screen trying to seem serious. Everyone else looks at him a bit surprised he has made a good point.

"Mikey if you don't shut up I'll punch you the moment I get my body back!" The Raphael speaking Krang snares glaring at Mikey.

"It's him." Leonardo nods to the others as they seem to nod in agreement.

"Anyway, you guys gotta get here quick. Their getting the machine ready to fire at all the world leaders." Raphael sighs calming down a bit.

"We're on our way Raph." Leonardo nods to him. Raph hangs up and the others get ready to leave.

They all get in the Turtle Sub heading for the Tecnal Drown. The guys look a bit tired since they have to peddle for the sub to get there. Rosetta and April watch the Krang Raphael while Donatello directs the sub.

When they finally get close to the Tecnal Drown they have to first get away from New York's own Sea Monster, not under attack though, the monster seems to have a crush on the sub. The guys have the sub give it a little shock and then they head into the Tecnal Drown.

Once they get in to the Tecnal Drown they meet up with the real Raphael, but they also lose track of the Krang Raphael at which point an alarm begins to sound. All of them rush to where the mind swap machine is. Once they get there they meet even more Krang. With all those Krang is the Raphael Krang

"Get ready everyone." Leonardo pulls out his swords.

Everyone gets ready to fight. As the fight starts Raphael faces his own body while Donatello heads over to the machine in order to give Raphael his body back while the others fight the Krang. While fighting April and Casey get swapped to each other's minds. Casey found it cool but April isn't happy.

Donatello quickly fixes that but he can't see to lock on the Krang Raphael. The others continue to fight, Rosetta stays near April to give support. The fight continues but Raphael runs into a problem, he can fight the Krang, but he can't hit his own body without causing harm to it.

"Donny you have to swap my mind back!" Raphael looks over to Donatello at the machine.

"I can't get a lock on him!" Donatello taps the buttons and gives his head a shake.

"Then… Rosetta!" Raphael fights himself and glances over to her. "Rosetta use your powers to hold my body still!"

"I… I can't do that! I have problems just making a barrier. To do that…" Rosetta fights a few Krangs with shaking eyes.

"Rosetta! You can do it! I believe in you!" Raphael looks at her and gives a nod as he fights himself.

Rosetta nods and closes her eyes to take some deep breathes. As she tries to gain control of her powers April and Casey keep her safe. While she is meditating Donatello is getting the machine ready and the other get rid of most of the Krang. A few minutes later her eyes turn dark-purple as she stops the Krang Raphael from moving.

"Now Donny! I don't know how long I can hold him!" Rosetta strangles to keep him from moving.

"On it!" Donatello types as fast as he can and then zaps Raphael and the Krang.

As the two of them are zapped Rosetta loses her hold over Raphael's body. Once she loses her hold Rosetta loses her footing, April catches Rosetta. After Raphael regains his body Donatello rigs the machine to blow and they all head out to the sub. Once in the sub they head back to the lair.

At the lair everyone celebrates Raphael being back and Rosetta being able to take control of her powers. They all dance and joke around with one another in the dojo. Raphael leans against the wall on his own and Rosetta heads over to him.

"Hey Raph, thanks for believing in me." Rosetta smiles at him.

"I… it was nothing. I mean, I know you could do it." Raphael blushes a little as he looks at the ground.

"Well, it mean a lot to me." Rosetta blushes a little as she kisses Raphael on the cheek. Raphael's eyes widen as he freezes in place. "Thank you." She whispers as to him as she heads back to everyone. Raphael touches his cheek with his face almost as red as his mask with his heart beating really quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7: Vengeance is Deadly Venom**

Three months later, with a full moon out with no clouds in the sky, the guys go over a plan to get Karia. As they look over the plan trying to figure out what to do.

They look it over revising as they go along as Rosetta meditates with Splinter in the dojo. Rosetta has gotten much better at meditation and controlling her powers, although she still has far to go.

"I think that is enough for today Rosetta." Splinter looks over to her as he stands up. "Why not go have some fun with the guys?" he nudges to the door.

"Yes Master Splinter." Rosetta nods with a smile.

Rosetta heads out for the guys with Splinter heads out just a bit in front of her. Splinter gives a small smile to himself with how far Rosetta has come so far and her impact on his sons. They head into the living room to see the guys. The guys seem to be going over a plan near the TV.

"This is the only way it can work Raph." Leonardo looks over their cardboard cutout plan.

"Yeah look. I'm on board for the whole rescuing Karia thing. But if we're going to the trouble of invading Shredder's layer; we gotta take him out once and for all." Raphael sighs as he looks at the plan.

"It's too dangerous Raph." Leonardo shakes his head.

"Hold up dudes. Why am I the bait while Donny sits in the Shell Razor?" Michelangelo pouts while eating noodles.

"Somebody has to be the getaway driver." Donatello chimes in.

"Look everyone is important." Leonardo shouts trying to keep everyone on track.

"What are you guys up too?" Rosetta heads over to them a bit confused.

"Trying to come up with a plan to save Karia." Donatello looks over the plan.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin." Splinter stands a short ways off. "Leonardo, may I speak with you?" he calls Leonardo over as he heads toward his own room.

Leonardo goes over to him and the two of them talk. Rosetta sits on the couch and looks over the guys plan; pretty much able to figure out what they have going on. As she looks it over Rosetta can't help but wonder why she's not a part of it.

When Splinter heads to his room a few minutes later Leonardo heads back to the guys. All of them are thinking Leonardo will say the plan is off. All of them stand to find out what's going on.

"So is that a no go on operation rescue Karia?" Michelangelo looks at his older brother curiously.

"No Splinter's wrong; we can't wait." Leonardo shakes his head.

"Let's do this." Raphael gets fired up to go.

"So when do we leave?" Rosetta looks at all of them with a smirk.

"You aren't coming." They all say at the same time.

"What? Why?" Rosetta pouts a bit. "I've been training even before I got to this Dimension and before my powers." She huffs at them.

"The powers are WHY you can't come." Leonardo explains with a serious expression.

"We don't know why the Shredder wants you and these powers. It's too dangerous to take you." Raphael explains with a calm and more worried expression.

"Besides we need someone to stay and cover for us just in case Splinter comes out to check on us." Donatello points to Splinter's room.

"So not fair." Rosetta plops down on to the couch with crossed arms and a pouting face.

"Staying is the best thing. We'll be back soon with Karia." Leonardo and his brothers head for the Shell Razor.

"We'll train later, okay?" Raphael looks over to her with hopeful eyes. Rosetta turns to see this and her face softener a bit.

"Just come back safely, okay?" Rosetta turns to him with a small smile.

"Got it." Raphael grins happily with a thumb's up and then heads to his brothers.

'I should have guessed they wouldn't take me.' Rosetta sighs as she looks down at the plan on the ground. 'I get why I can't go. But… it still hurts a bit to be left out.' She sighs again but more heavily as she lays back on the now familiar couch.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling Rosetta decides to text April about what is going on. The two of them have a bit of a girl time texting back and forth about random things. Sometime later April goes to bed and Rosetta is felt on her own again. She goes to the kitchen and makes a snack for herself. While eating she feels a bit lonely with the guys not around.

'I haven't had quiet in a long time.' Rosetta looks around the familiar large room. 'I wonder if it'll be like this back at home.' she smiles for a secant and then frowns holding her shoulders like she's cold. 'That is… if I get back.'

"Stupid. What are you thinking about?" Rosetta whispers as she shakes her head slightly.

After eating her snack she puts her dishes in the sink. Trying to keep her mind busy she starts washing the dishes. Rosetta can't help but feel anxious with her thoughts and also with the guys' mission. As she starts to think about them at Shredder's layer her heart begins to ache with the thoughts of them being put in danger. Luckily a few minutes after her thoughts head that way the guys head back into the layer with Leonardo walking along side Karia.

"Guys." Rosetta looks over to them with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay." She heads over and gives each of them a hug. Each of the guys takes the hug happily, but Michelangelo flinches a bit due to his injured arm.

"That hurts." Michelangelo flinches with pain.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Rosetta looks at him with worry.

"Michelangelo! What happened?" Splinter comes out of his room and heads over to all of them.

"It's just a scratch Sensei. You should see the other guy." Michelangelo jokes with his goofy grin.

"What have you boys done?" Splinter walks over to them getting furious with worry. "I thought I told y… Niwa?" he stops as his eyes widen when he sees Karia.

"Father." Karia hesitantly walks over and hugs Splinter.

Rosetta smiles warmly as she stands near Raphael watching this scene. Splinter hugs her back tightly not wanting the moment to end.

"See Sensei. I told you my plan would work." Leonardo smiles satisfied.

"Perhaps something ARE worth the risk." Splinter smiles down at Karia. "For now everyone should get some sleep. Training is early tomorrow and there WILL be extra for disobeying me." He looks at all of them including Alex.

"Yes Sensei." The guys answer as they head for their rooms.

"You can stay with me Karia." Rosetta smiles warmly at her and points to a room with a Japanese screen door.

"Thanks." Karia gives a slight smile as she follows Rosetta to the room.

That night the guys slept purely due to exhausted from the fights. As they lay passed out Rosetta stays awake with worries that come to her from time to time while Karia is up from not being able to feel comfortable in her new surroundings and Splinter is awake due to not wanting to wake up to find Karia was never there.

The next morning for training the guys face each other in individual matches. Michelangelo being himself; he pulls a prank making both the girls laugh and pisses off Leonardo causing him to tackle him. The other two soon join in the wrestling ball rolling across the dojo floors.

"Does training always end up like this?" Karia laughs at this.

"Just about." Rosetta tries to hold in her laughter.

"That's enough." Splinter taps his staff to the ground. The guys end their game and line up with the girls. "My sons and daughter that is enough for today." He walks to his room.

The guys and Rosetta head out into the living room. Seeing Karia needs to talk to Splinter, they keep their distance for now. Rosetta laughs and jokes with the guys as they wait for them to finish their talk.

As the day goes on they have fun together, even Karia smiles a bit. But with her smile hides a plan and a burning for revenge. Rosetta realizes that Karia is going planning something and tells Leonardo, hoping he can stop her from doing something stupid.

Later on that night the others come out to see Leonardo knocked out on the ground. Hearing what Karia has planned Splinter blames himself for giving Karia the whole story so quickly. But the others don't see it that way and head out to get her.

This time Rosetta is allowed to come, mostly because they couldn't keep her there if they tried. Once at the warehouse they fight Shredder and his Mutant cronies as Karia dangles over a vat of Mutigian with snakes inside it. As they all fight Leonaro tries to get Karia down, but instead she ends up falling into the vat.

"Karia/Niwa!" Shredder and Splinter holler as she lands inside.

They continue to fight, this time Splinter is ready to kill Shredder for what is happening to Karia. Shredder is also planning to kill Splinter for what Karia is going through. Karia comes out of the vat now transformed into a giant snake.

Once out she goes on the attack and takes out a lot of Foot along with starting a fire. After Splinter is in her tails grasp she lets him go recognizing him. Everyone heads their own ways as Karia slithers out of the burning building.

The drive back to the layer is quiet as everyone hangs their heads down not knowing what to say. Once back at the lair Splinter heads back to his room quietly with a sorrowful expression. The guys don't know what to say or do as they stand in the living room with sad expressions and clenched fits. Rosetta stands behind them with a sad expression as she rubs her arm looking at the ground not knowing what to say to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8: Invasion**

Summer and Fall seem to go by in a blink of an eye. The guys learned of the Krangs plan to invade Earth sometime soon. As winter creeps in to New York with a gentle snow fall everyone wonders what'll happen in the future and when the Krang will attack.

As they worry about this Rosetta worries about her family even more, wondering how long she's been gone in her Dimension's time frame; a week or maybe years, she has no clue. But along with those worries there is something else, something she doesn't want to admit. Rosetta isn't sure that she WOULD leave if given the chance and the reason is that she has fallen in love with one of the turtles.

Winter is fully in New York with the snow gently falling as the guys go about their business trying to get ready for an invasion that they don't know how or when is coming. Splinter meditates as Rosetta watches Donatello work on a Retro-Mutigian with Leonardo standing in a corner in deep thought and Michelangelo munches on pizza.

"I'm so nervous I can't even eat." Donatello pushes away pizza laying his head on his table.

"Me neither." Michelangelo eats two slices of pizza in one gulp.

"You have a right to be concerned, the Krang invasion is imminent." Splinter walks into the lab. "What plans to you have to stop it?" he looks at his sons and Rosetta.

"I give you my latest invention." Donatello pulls a bulletin board out. "The Turtle Meck! It's fully loaded with all we'll need to fight and guaranteed to stop a massive Krang army!" he beams with pride pointing out each section of the outline.

"Giant robots are awesome! I vote Turtle Meck!" Michelangelo drools over the designs.

"Donny… the design is cool and all but…" Rosetta starts getting cut off by Leonardo.

"But that things not even ready." Leonardo cuts in. "It could damage New York more than help it."

"It's ready." Donatello stares down Leonardo. "Well… enough." He crosses his arms.

"There's gotta be another way." Leonardo shakes his head disapproving of the plan. "We need to establish a second base outside of the city." He instructs.

"There's no time for that Leo. The Turtle Meck is solid." Donatello walks over to Leonardo in a huff. "If I were leader I'd…" he is shut down by Leonardo.

"But you're not leader Donny!" Leonardo stands firm. "I am." He points to himself.

"Oh snap." Michelangelo snaps his fingers in the background.

"Come on guys break it up." Rosetta pushes them apart a bit shoving her way into the middle of them. "This isn't what we should be doing right now." She looks at both of them.

"Rosetta is right. Your egos fight one another when we should be planning on how to fight our enemy." Splinter stares disappointingly at the two of them.

"Sorry Master." Their eyes drift to the ground ashamed of their actions.

"Why don't we take a break for a while? Wait until Raph, Casey, and April are here and then we'll decide as a team. Alright?" Rosetta smiles gently at both of them.

The two of them nod having cooled down a bit yet it's clear they are both stock on their idea being right. All of them head into the living room to chill out for a while.

While trying to figure out what to do while waiting Leonardo and Donatello start up again. Rosetta sits on the couch with Michelangelo just watching the two of them hash it out with Splinter close by, both ready to step in if needed. As they argue April comes running into the area with Irma being dragged along with her. Irma falls to the ground losing her glasses.

"Guys… I'm sorry. I had no choice. There were footbots and…" April gasps for air.

"April… you brought a stranger… here?" Splinter stares stunned.

"Irma won't tell anyone. She's good at secrets. Right Irma?" April looks down at her friend.

Irma picks up her glasses, putting them on as she stands up. "T-turtles." She stammers staring at them.

"What up dog?" Michelangelo tries to seem cool.

"T-turtles." Irma twitches.

"Miss, I know we look kinda different and all. But I promise we're not going to hurt you." Leonardo tries to calm her down.

Irma twitches and then her head goes up to the ceiling. "Turtles! Turtles!" her head starts spinning around.

The others stare at this screaming. Irma then starts to spread into a big robot and in the middle is a Krang. From there portals open up everywhere. Krang start to invade the swears and topside. Splinter starts fighting the Krangbots as the others run off.

"Where do we go?" Rosetta glances down the different tunnels.

"We should head for the Turtle Mec." Donatello points down one tunnel.

"No, we need to get out of here." Leonardo shakes his head.

"The Turtle Mec is the best way Leo." Donatello glares at him.

"Leaving is best Donnie." Leonardo stares down his brother.

"Krang, find the ones known as the turtles." They start searching the swears for them.

"Guys! This is no time to be fighting! We need to get out of here!" Rosetta pushes them apart.

"You guys head to safety. I'll lead them away." Leonardo starts fighting the Krangbots.

"We can't leave you too." Michelangelo shakes his head.

"Just do it!" Leonardo cuts off a few Krangbot heads.

The others head out quickly. They run all the way to April's house.

At the O'Neil house they find a curled up Mr. O'Neil in the corner shaking himself trying to keep himself calm. Once at the house April fixes Donatello's injured arm.

"Hey April… since it's the end of the world and all… I think… I think I should tell you something…" Donatello looks at the ground nervously. He then flinches with pain as April tightens the bandage.

"Sorry Donny." April finishes tying it. "You should try not to talk for now, it just makes it hurt more." She looks to the side.

"We're doomed! We're all doomed!" Mr. O'Neil freaks out.

"Don't worry Mr. O'Neil, this whole invasion thing is really no big deal. See?" Michelangelo opens the curtains. Once there open they see a dark sky with ships everywhere and people running for their lives. "Never mind." he closes them again. Mr. O'Neil passes out on to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Rosetta sighs with shaking eyes.

All of them sit with serious faces not sure what to do next. They try to think of what the next step should be while they all sit on the couch. A short time later Raphael and Casey get to the house. When they get there they are just about to go out to look for Leonardo when he comes crashing through the window beat up badly.

"Leo." The other run over to him.

"Oh man, his shell is cracked." Michelangelo worriedly looks over to his brothers.

"Let's get him and us out of here." Mr. O'Neil motions for them to follow.

They pick up Leonardo carefully bringing him outside. As they get to the van Mutigian falls on to Mr. O'Neil transforming him into a monster. They get in the van rushing off.

"What do we do know?" April looks back at the wounded Leonardo.

"We get to the Turtle Mec and send them packing." Donatello stares seriously.

"You guys go do that and I'll look for my family." Casey stops the van.

"I'll stay with Leo." Rosetta moves his head so he's lying on her lap.

"See you soon." Raphael nods heading off with the others.

Casey drives off searching for his family. Rosetta stays in the back taking care of Leonardo the best she can. As they drive around the city all they find is destructions and people turned into monsters. Finally they come back around to see the others on the ground in a giant metal turtle.

"Hop in!" Casey stops on a dime opening the door for them.

They get into the car and they race out of the city. The drive is quiet with everyone worrying about Leonardo and his condition.

After hours of driving they finally make it to a rundown barn and house, the old O'Neil home. All of them stare at the place with sad expression and heavy sighs.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9: Within the Woods**

As they enter they carefully take Leonardo upstairs. They put him in to a full bathtub. All of them look around to see what they will need to survive there. Raphael stays with Leonardo to make sure he's alright. Three months go by slowly for them as they settle into their new home while also worrying about Leonardo.

It is once again spring. The day is warm with a clear sky as everyone trains outside. They are all paired off against one another. As they fight things get tense between Donatello and Casey as they start to truly go after one another.

"Okay guys, that's enough!" April cuts in between them.

"You guys are acting crazy." Rosetta stares them down.

"We're just blowing off some steam Red. Right old pal?" Casey hits Donatello's arm.

"Right buddy." Donatello does the same.

"We're all just a bit tense April. No offence, but we're turtles. We don't belong in a barn we belong in the swears." Raphael puts away his scythes.

"Not completely right but never the less." Donatello comments.

"That's all good dudes but just think of what Master Splinter would say. We must take the hand the world had dealt us." Michelangelo tries to imitate his voice.

"Wow. That's deep man." Casey nods in agreement.

"New York is invaded, Splinter is gone, and Leo might never wake up." Raphael names them off. "Fate gave us a terrible hand." He starts walking back to the house.

"Raph." Rosetta walks after him placing her hand on his shoulder. "He'll wake up. Leo's too strong to give up like that. He'll wake up." She smiles at him gently.

"Right." Raphael gives a small smile with a nod.

The others go back to training for a while. Rosetta goes in to make dinner for everyone. After a while of training they head in to eat. Rosetta brings the soup and grilled cheese to the table along with lemonade.

Everyone, aside from Raphael, come to the table to eat. Rosetta heads up stairs to bring Raphael his dinner. Looking in she sees him staring at Leonardo with such a hopeless expression on his face.

Rosetta walks over to him placing the food down near him and then hugs him from behind. Raphael tenses for a secant surprised by it, but then he hugs her back. The two of them stay like this for a few minutes not saying a word. After a bit she heads back down stairs to eat her dinner.

'I wonder if Leo really will wake up.' Rosetta sighs playing with her soup.

"Alright dudes! It's time for my new favorite show to start!" Michelangelo sits as close as possible to the screen with big eyes.

They sit watching it as Raphael stays with Leonardo. Rosetta keeps glancing over to the stairs unable to get Raphael's expression out of her head. The others also seem to be tense with everything that has happened and getting impatient with Leonardo being unconscious upstairs wondering when or if he'll wake up.

"Guys come quickly!" Raphael shouts.

The others come running up all rushing into the bathroom. "LEO!" they enter seeing Leonardo is awake.

"Hey guys." Leonardo mutters in a deep sluggish tone.

"You're alright!" Michelangelo glomp hug.

"That hurts." Leonardo flinches.

"Let's get you out of here bro." Raphael helps him out.

They bring him down stairs to get some food in him. While Leonardo eats they explain everything that happened over the last three months. He listens carefully to everything, although they did have to retell everything after Splinter being gone due to Leonardo needing a while to let that sink in.

"Three months? That's how long we've been gone and I've been out?" Leonardo flinches in his seat as Donatello looks him over.

"Why does he sound so different?" Casey seems confused.

"He took a lot of damage everywhere." Donatello explains making sure his brother is okay.

"That's a lot that happened." Leonardo flinches with pain.

"Here take some of my medicine. You'll be healed in no time." Donatello gives him a spoon full of a medicine he made.

"That tastes like it's supposed to come out of me, not go in me." Leonardo tries not to throw it up.

"Starting tomorrow you and I will start training again. I'll have you on your feet in no time." Raphael smiles at his brother.

"So who kept the most watch over me?" Leonardo glances at everyone freezing his gaze on Rosetta.

"Raph did actually." Rosetta chimes in smiles softly over at Raphael.

"It was nothing." Raphael stares at the ground rubbing the back of his head.

After a bit more of chatting they all start heading for bed. Rosetta helps Leonardo lay down on the couch and gives him a blanket. Leonardo smiles happily at this staring up at her with warm eyes. Raphael watches this feeling a twinge in his chest realizing his brother feels the same way for Rosetta. She doesn't notice the way Leonardo is looking at her as her head spins about everything that has happened these last few months.

After Leonardo wakes up three weeks seem to fly by with him not really able to move yet. Leonardo is irritated that he can't move well and everyone has to take care of him, the only time he seems to enjoy it is when Rosetta is taking care of him. Raphael seems to unable to decide what to feel about his brother since realizing he has the same feels for Rosetta that he has himself. Rosetta is unaware of this just happy to see him moving around again.

Late one starry and slightly cloudy night they are all watching TV after dinner. As they sit there Rosetta is in-between Raphael and Leonardo happily watching the screen. Leonardo and Raphael both seem deep in thought.

"I keep thinking about Splinter. Maybe he's not really gone." Leonardo sighs glancing at the others.

"We saw it happen Leo. Shredder threw him down a drain." Donatello looks at his brother with sad eyes.

"Maybe Leo's right. I mean Splint was a great ninja master." April chimes in sipping some hot chocolate.

"The greatest in a century." Raphael agrees snacking on a few cookies. Just then the power cuts out.

"No!" Michelangelo yells hugging the TV.

"It's just a blown fuse. I can fix it in a secant." Donatello heads off.

"Let me help." Leonardo tries to stand up but falls back to his seat quickly.

"Stop trying to move around." Rosetta makes sure he's okay. "Here have a cookie." She hands him one.

"Right." Leonardo smiles softly taking the snack.

"I'm… I'm going to get fire wood." Raphael heads out with a slightly pained expression.

Everyone wait for the electricity to go back on. A little while later they all start to worry about Raphael since he had been gone for a long time. They all head off in pairs; Rosetta is with Michelangelo and Donatello then there's April and Casey, with Leonardo staying back at the house. They walk around for a while not seeing any sign of him.

"Were do you think he his Donny? Maybe he got lost? Or eaten by a squeal?" Michelangelo panics holding his flashlight close.

"I don't think that. I'm just freaking out because April and Casey are on their own." Donatello huffs.

"Why? Because they don't have a compos?" Michelangelo seems confused.

"No." Donatello turns to him shaking his head. "What happens when teenagers that like each other go into the woods alone?" he tries to make things clearer.

"They get eaten by squirrels." Michelangelo panics.

'Does he really think that?' Rosetta gives a small laugh to Michelangelo's innocence.

"You know what? Never mind." Donatello sighs then starts walking again.

As they walk they come across an old shed. The three of them go into to look it over. Inside they find the medicine Donatello had made for Leonardo in a sort of shrine and a green plant looking monster with a red mask on. They run out falling to the ground face first. They look again at the creature.

"Dude, I think… I think that's Raph." Michelangelo points to the growling thing.

"Raph." Rosetta starts to reach for him with sad eyes.

As she does this, Donatello notices someone is coming. "We have to leave now." He pulls her off.

"But… Raph…" Rosetta stares back at him longingly.

"We'll go back for him." Donatello pulls her off.

They run away from the green plan man. As they come to a certain section they try to fight him. The three of them are knocked out and taken back to the shake tied up with vines. They watch as the green man feeds off the rest of Raphael's energy turning him into a flower. As they worry about who will be next Leonardo shows up.

Leonardo leads the plan thing away and then comes back for the others. He cuts everyone free. They all get ready for the plant man to come back. They attack wrapping it up and trapping it.

"Do you think you can use its energy to turn Raph back to normal?" Leonardo glances at the plant man and then at the flower Raphael.

"I can try." Donatello nods.

They all watch as Donatello comes up with a way to transfer the energy back to Raphael. As they all keep watch Raphael slowly goes back to his old self.

Finally, after two weeks Raphael is back and wakes up. Everyone hugs him happy that he's back. Rosetta hugs him last crying as she holds on to him. Raphael hugs her back patting her back to try and calm her down.

'I'm so glad he's safe. I promise I'll tell you how I feel soon Raph.' Rosetta hugs him tightly with tears rolling down her face.

'I really can't hold it in much longer. What will you say if I tell you I'm in love with you Rosetta?' Raphael pats her back gently staring at her longingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10: A Foot Too Big**

A month goes by quickly for the group. Raphael and Rosetta spend a lot of time together, but never seem to be alone long enough to really talk. Everyone keeps busy doing whatever they can around the farm; Donatello works on a car with Casey seems to be the only thing they get along with April trains with the guys along with her powers, Leonardo chills out healing, Raphael trains to keep himself calm, while Rosetta trains and cooks from time to time for the others.

During a warm morning Rosetta is making breakfast as Michelangelo is outside playing with the chickens and everyone is busy. Raphael comes down the stairs having just woken up.

"Morning sleepy head." Rosetta laughs glancing over to him.

Raphael, half a sleep, purse a glass of juice. As he sits at the table with his drink he looks around noticing how quiet it is. He glances around realizing the two of them are alone in the house right now. Once he realizes this Raphael takes a deep breath to compose himself and gather his thoughts.

"Hey… Rosetta…" Raphael starts playing with the cup.

"Yes?" Rosetta glances at him while flipping a pancake.

"I… I was wondering… would you… I mean I… I…" Raphael finally about to say it gets cut off.

"Come on Mikey stop being so annoying." Donatello comes in with Michelangelo teasing him.

"You really gave her a music box with your face in it?" Michelangelo laughs uncontrollably.

'Damn them. Why did they have to come in now?' Raphael sighs a bit pissed off.

"Raph? What did you want to ask me?" Rosetta glances over to him.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Raphael rubs the back of his head heading off.

'Th-that made my heart race.' Rosetta touches her chest taking deep breathes. 'I thought he was going to… to say he likes me. No, get it out of your head Rosetta.' She sighs disappointedly.

After breakfast Leonardo is told to sit on the couch to rest, this irritates him but he does it. While he rests Raphael heads out to do some outdoor training with his other brothers. Before leaving he glances at Rosetta doing the dishes with April. Rosetta looks over to see Raphael leaving with the other two turtles.

"What's wrong?" April glances at her confused by her expression.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rosetta smiles as she continues to wash the dishes.

'I wish I could have alone time with Raph.' Rosetta gives a sigh as she continues washing.

'Something is definitely up with her.' April dries and puts away the dishes.

As the day goes on April helps Rosetta get lunch ready for everyone while Leonardo is stuck on the couch watching TV with Casey. The two girls chat about random things as they make a beef stew for lunch. While cooking the others come back to the house with a real big foot with them.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Michelangelo cheers. "And we brought a friend." He motions to Big Foot.

"It's Big Foot!" Casey shouts.

"You brought home Big Foot?" Leonardo stares at his brothers.

"Why does everyone know Big Foot's name?" Big Foot glances at Donatello.

"Big Foot this is Leo, Casey, April, and Rosetta." Donatello points to everyone.

"He's hurt." April notices the injuries.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Rosetta heads off down the hall.

"You can't just bring home Big Foot!" Leonardo lectures.

Michelangelo taunts him by mirroring his movements behind him, but stops when Leonardo turns to see him.

"He needs our help." Donatello defends his motives. "Just until his arm gets better."

"Come on, I'll treat your wounds." April takes Big Foot's hand.

"I have the first aid kit." Rosetta comes back holding up the little box.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Leonardo mumbles to himself.

The others still argue about letting Big Foot stay in the other room while April and Rosetta treat Big Foot's wounds. They make sure all of them are clean and then wrap them nice and tightly. Big Foot stays still through most of it. The others finally decide to let Big Foot stay until the arm is healed.

"There you go. Try not to use it for the next couple of days." April finishes wrapping the arm.

"You can sleep in the barn, I can bring a few blankest out to you." Rosetta smiles warmly.

"Big Foot… thank Donny." Big Foot touches the bandage and looks over to the purple masked turtle.

"No problem." Donatello smiles gently.

"Bad man after Big Foot, named the Finger." Big Foot starts to explain.

"The Finger?" The others all look at each other puzzled by this.

"Donny good man." Big Foot starts to look at him with dreamy eyes.

"Thanks Big Foot." Donatello pats her on the shoulder.

"Donny very good man." Big Foot gets very close to his face. "Big Foot love Donny." She kisses him on the cheek then hugs him close.

"Wow." The girls' stares stunned.

"But… But…" Donatello tries to think of what to say.

"Big Foot a lady." Big Foot snuggles him.

"That's… great." Donatello struggles to get the words out.

"That is great." Casey and the other guys burst out in laughter.

As time goes by Big Foot doesn't leave Donatello's side. She tries to help out but isn't able to do much right. Raphael gets tired of her not helping much so he sends Big Foot out to train Donatello and Michelangelo. Rosetta keeps thinking about what Raphael wanted to ask her.

After about a week Big Foot tries to have a makeover and making soup for Donatello. Later on that night Big Foot runs off after being made fun of by Leonardo and Casey.

Rosetta and April sit them in the living room lecturing them for a little while. The two of guy sit on the couch with their heads down disappointed in themselves and feeling like dogs that had just been told they are bad. April heads into the kitchen to make dinner for when Michelangelo and Donatello get back while Rosetta heads outside to wait for them. When she gets out there she sees Raphael practicing under the tree in the middle of the yard.

"You practice this late at night?" Rosetta walks over to him.

"Hey Rosetta. What are you doing out here?" Raphael puts away his scythes.

"Waiting for the guys to get back." Rosetta looks over to the woods. "What about you? Why are you training out here? It's a bit cold." She rubs her shoulders slightly as she walks over to him.

"I just… needed to clear my head." Raphael sits under the tree.

"About what?" Rosetta sits down next to him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Just… stuff." Raphael looks to the other side.

"Raph I…" Rosetta starts.

"Hey dudes! We're back!" Michelangelo cheers walking back to the house.

"I'm so tired." Donatello seems wiped out.

"I guess we should head back for dinner too, huh?" Rosetta stands up.

"Wait!" Raphael grabs her hand standing up. "Wh-what did you want to tell me?" he stares at her with hopeful eyes.

"I was…" Rosetta stares off to the side for a secant.

"Hey! You guys coming?!" Michelangelo shouts over to them.

"In a minute!" Rosetta hollers over to them.

The others head back into the house. Raphael and Rosetta stare at each other under the tree for a moment. Their faces turn a slight red as they stare at each other unable to look away from each other's eyes.

"I…" They both start.

"Why don't you go first?" Rosetta stares at the ground shyly.

"I… I really… like you. I was wondering… if you feel the same… about me." Raphael blushes glancing at the ground and then at Rosetta.

"Raph." Rosetta smiles warmly at him.

Rosetta sees that someone is coming so she pulls Raphael behind the tree. Once there Raphael seems confused until she kisses him. Stunned he tenses for a secant before wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11: Mom or Monster?!**

"I really like you too." Rosetta whispers blushing as she stares into his eyes.

"Th-that's cool." Raphael stammers staring off to the side. "No! Wait! What I mean is…" he tries to think of what to say.

"Why don't we go for dinner?" Rosetta giggles motioning to the house.

"R-right." Raphael nods following close behind her.

The two of them head in to meet with the others. They decide not to tell the others about them for now, keep things simple. They try to keep the others from finding them out as they eat dinner. The two of them blush slightly every time they meet each other's eyes. April notices this but keeps it to herself. The next morning the two of them meet outside of the bathroom with Rosetta in a bathrobe.

"Oh, ah. Morning." Raphael blushes glancing at her then the floor.

"M-morning." Rosetta blushes playing with her wet hair.

"I…" They start at the same time. They laugh realizing they're both feeling the same way.

"Hey come on you two, we're cleaning the house today." Donatello walks by with a yawn heading down stairs for breakfast.

Rosetta goes to get changed while Raphael heads down stairs. Breakfast is pretty ruddy as they decide who is cleaning what room and doing what. It gets to the point they decide to draw lots and what you get is what you do. After breakfast they start cleaning. Rosetta is cleaning the bathroom with April.

The two girls get everything together than head for the bathroom to start cleaning. April cleans one side of the floor while Rosetta does the other and they meet in the middle.

"Nice job girls. Keep up the good work." Casey winks at them chilling out in the tub.

"Very funny Casey. Now get up and help clean." April throws him a sponge.

"And please leave so we can clean the tub." Rosetta sighs.

"Anything for you two." Casey winks getting up. "Hey why don't I just help in here?"

"Not on your life Casey." Donatello pops his head in. "You can help down stairs." He shoves him out.

After Casey is shoved out into the hall he hits the stool Michelangelo's standing on. Michelangelo then falls off heading down the stairs in a tumble. Finally at the bottom he goes flying down the hall a bit with a rug.

"Mikey! I just vacuumed!" Leonardo hollers.

"Yeah, I'm about to mop the floor with him." Raphael glares pissed off.

"It's not his fault. He fell." Rosetta chimes in from the banister.

"Wow dudes! Look at this!" Michelangelo stands up noticing a trapped door.

"A trapped door? I didn't know we had a basement." April heads down the stairs with Rosetta.

"What do you think is down there?" Casey stares at it curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Raphael opens up the door to see a dark tunnel and stairs.

"Who's going first?" Leonardo glances at the others.

"Not it." They all shout, aside from Leo.

Leonardo sighs then starts heading down. They all follow close behind him. The narrow stairs keep everyone on their toes. Rosetta almost trips but falls back into Raphael's arms. They blush for a secant then start heading down the stairs again. When they reach the bottom all of them stare wide eyed.

"A Krang ship!?" They stare stunned.

"How did they find us?" April nervously walks closer to it.

"I don't think they did." Donnatello walks over to it touching the dirt on it. "It looks like this has been barred here for years." He looks it over.

"What's it doing under the O'Neil house?" Rosetta seems confused.

Just then the doors open and they head in. While checking everything out Michelangelo accidentally touches a button that opens a capsule. Inside is a woman, Mrs. O'Neil.

When she wakes up she tries to run away from the turtles. As she spots April, Mrs. O'Neil passes out and April soon does the same. The others bring them back upstairs placing both of them in a chair gently.

As the two of them sleep the others wonder what is going on. The others try to get things ready for when April and her mom wake up. Leonardo makes tea while Rosetta gets blankets for them. Casey and Donatello watch over them with Michelangelo. A couple hours later they both finally wake up. The guys try to keep their distance in order to not freak out Mrs. O'Neil again.

"Here you go mom." April pours her tea and hands her the cup.

"Thank you April, I guess I'm still a little shaky." Mrs. O'Neil takes a sip of the tea.

"What happened to you? Why were you in that pod?" Rosetta questions.

"I know it's hard to believe but… that ship has been here for years. It was your great grandfather that found it April. He made the mistake of waking up the Krang and they paid him back by experimenting on him and his entire family. They knew we were the key to unlocking their Mutigian." She begins to explain. "When you were born it was clear you were special and it was only a matter of time before the Krang would come for you. So we ran, but I was caught and put into stasis."

"All this time… I never knew what to think. Dad wouldn't tell me what happened." April stares at the table shocked.

"Now you know and we can be a family again." Mrs. O'Neil stands up hugging her daughter. "By the way, where's Corby?" she looks around for him.

"Oh he got turned into a Krang Mutant." Casey chimes in. Raphael hits his stomach to shut him up.

"He's just kidding. Corby went on a safari in Rio and won't be back for a while." Leonardo saves them as he sips his tea hoping she bought it.

"Well I'm just happy to have my April back." Mrs. O'Neil hugs April again.

'So sweet.' Rosetta smiles at them. 'But… why do I have this weird feeling something's not right?' her face turns to curious as she looks at them.

As the night goes on Rosetta can't shake the feeling something isn't quite right with Mrs. O'Neil. Michelangelo tries to attack her and the others take him to the barn in order to chew him out. Rosetta goes to make sure Mrs. O'Neil is alright, but when she gets there Mrs. O'Neil turns into a monster and eats her. Hours later Rosetta wakes up in the barn with the others passed out on the ground surrounded by goop.

"Is everyone okay?" April sits up sluggishly.

"Let me put it this way… I think I swallowed twenty gallons of slime." Donatello falls into her arms.

"A head ache, but other than that I'm fine. You guys?" Rosetta sits out holding her head.

"Dude's… I feel sick." Michelangelo throws up with Leonardo patting his back.

"Before anything else let's figure out what happened here." Leonardo looks over to the house.

They head to the house and then into the ship. They all wait to figure out what that thing really was as Donatello translates the Krang language. Donatello tells everyone it was a creature made to infiltrate the O'Neil family, but was too dangerous so it was locked away. After figuring everything out they comfort April letting her now she's not alone. After that they all head upstairs to finally get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 12: Leonardo or Raphael? I Choose…**

After what happened a month seems to fly by. Everyone keeps busy training and spending time together. Rosetta and Raphael sneak off from time to time in order to be alone for a while. April knows that they are in a relationship but is keeping it to herself, letting them have their secret time.

With spring just about over the weather begins to warm up. The morning is nice with Rosetta hanging the laundry to dry. As she does this she hums a small tone in time with the crickets chirping. As she does this on such a nice quiet day Leonardo watches her from the porch. Leonardo seems to be trying to get up the courage to do something.

'Come on Leo, you can do it.' Leonardo moves back and forth on the porch. 'Just go up to her and tell Rosetta you like her.' He glances over at her smiling face as she stares up at the clear sky with dreamy eyes.

"Wow, she's really cute." Leonardo whispers to himself with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I wonder what she's thinking of."

'I wonder when Raph will get back from fishing.' Rosetta giggles to herself staring dreamily at the clouds.

"H-hey Rosetta." Leonardo starts hobbling over to her.

"Oh, hi Leo. What's up?" Rosetta smiles at him still taking care of the laundry.

"I… I was… hoping to ask you something." Leonardo stammers as his face turns red.

"What is it?" Rosetta seems confused.

"I… I was wondering if you would like to… go out with me?" Leonardo glances at the ground then at Rosetta.

"W-what did you just say?" Rosetta stares at him a bit stunned.

"I… I really like you Rosetta… and… I was hoping you feel the same way about me." Leonardo turns even redder as he gazes at her with hopeful eyes.

Rosetta, shocked, drops one of the sheets on to the ground. Leonardo goes to pick it up at the same time. The two of them stand up together holding the sheet. Leonardo, feeling it's the right time, leans in to kiss Rosetta. At the same time Raphael comes in spotting them.

"Leave her alone!" Raphael runs over shoving his brother away pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem Raph?!" Leonardo falls to the ground glaring at him.

"Shut up! You have no right to kiss her!" Raphael stands over Leonardo pissed off.

"And you do?!" Leonardo kicks him with his good leg.

Raphael falls to the ground and the two of them start wrestling each other. Rosetta tries to separate them, but to no avail. The others come out to see what's going on.

"Leo! Raph! What are you two doing?!" their other brothers separate them holding them back from one another.

"He started it!" They both shout glaring at each other.

"Me?! You were the one that pushed me!" Leonardo tries to get out from Michelangelo's grip hold.

"YOU tried to kiss Rosetta!" Raphael shakes off Donatello only to get caught by Casey.

"Stop it!" Rosetta shouts. "If you two are going to act like this then… then I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU!" she cries running off into the woods to get away from them. Raphael and Leonardo's faces seem stunned and sad as she runs off.

"Is this REALLY how you two want this to go?" April shots them a quick glare then runs after Rosetta.

"That was harsh." Casey looks over to where the girls ran off to then glances down at Raphael. "Raph? Are you okay?" he sees that Raphael's face seems shocked and ready to cry at the same time.

"I'm fine." Raphael shakes Casey off then stumps off.

"Mikey, can you let go of me?" Leonardo stares at the ground with a sad expression.

Michelangelo lets go of him. Leonardo heads to the barn as Raphael heads off to a different part of the woods. Once alone, the two boys fall to the ground hitting it with all their might while tears roll down their faces.

Meanwhile by a crystal clear lake Rosetta cries her eyes out feeling terrible that she's causing a rift between the brothers. As she cries the water responds to her emotions moving around into a world-pool. April finds her and quietly sits next to her.

"You're powers are getting better." April stares at the world-pool.

"I can't help it, they react to my emotions." Rosetta rubs her now purple eyes trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry, because of me Raph and Leo are at odds." She hics unable to stop her tears.

"It's not your fault. Guys fall for the same girl all the time. The two of them will work this out, just give them some space." April pats her pack gently.

Two weeks go by with Rosetta refuses to even glance at Raphael and Leonardo while they are ignoring each other. The two boys realize this is their fault but don't know how to settle this problem.

During one morning Leonardo sees Raphael staring longingly at Rosetta through a window with a heavy sigh. Trying to avoid him he heads outside and notices when Raphael isn't looking Rosetta is staring at him with the same expression Raphael had. Realizing this Leonardo makes up his mind on what to do. He goes to the others to ask for their help.

Later on that night Raphael and Rosetta both find a note waiting for them in their rooms reading;

'We need to talk. Please meet me in the barn at ten.

From, Leo'

They both head to the barn. When they get there they find a table set up for a date with the others dressed up like waiters.

"What's going on here?" Rosetta glances around confused.

"Yeah what's up?" Raphael glances at the others too afraid to see Rosetta's expression.

"I asked them to do this." Leonardo stands in front of the barn doors.

"Leo? Why?" Raphael stares at his brother confused.

"Master Splinter and Shredder were brothers until their jealousy over one girl tour them apart. I don't want us to end up like them." Leonardo shakes his head. "I care about you two too much to let everything fall apart now."

"So Leo asked us to set up this date for the two of you." April reveals the food.

"Thank you Leo." Rosetta kisses him on the cheek.

"W-we should leave so you two can be alone." Leonardo blushes a bit as he hobbles off.

"See you two later." Casey winks as he heads.

"Just keep moving Casey." Donatello pulls him off with a sigh.

Once there all gone the two of them look at the table then each other. They blush with a small smile then sit down to eat. They chat clearing the air between them. At some point the others start a second half of their plan playing music in the barn.

"What's with this?" Rosetta listens to it with a soft smile.

'Leo must really have felt bad.' Raphael smiles thinking of his brother.

"Want to dance?" Raphael stands up holding his hand out for hers.

"Sure." Rosetta nods happily taking his hand.

The two of them sway back and forth to the soft music. As they dance the two of them stare into each other's eyes. As they gaze at one another they stop dancing leaning in to kiss each other. When their lips touch the two of them feel as if the whole world has melted away.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 13: Dream or Reality?!**

Half a month zooms past. Raphael and Rosetta are careful to not be too clingy around Leonardo, trying to be sensitive to him. Everyone keeps busy with chores and train. They even go down to the lake from time to time for some swimming.

The day is sunny with a gentle breeze as Rosetta trains by the lake with her powers. She tries to move the water and make it do certain things on her command. As she does this Raphael comes over to her with a picnic basket.

'Why don't you take a break for a while?' Raphael holds up the basket.

'That sounds like a good idea.' Rosetta stops and heads over to him.

'Want some lemonade?' Raphael hands her a cup as they sit on a blanket.

'Thanks.' Rosetta sips the lemonade. 'Wait… didn't April and Casey needed to go shopping?' she seems a bit confused.

'Yeah, I packed the basket beforehand.' Raphael blushes a bit as he sips some lemonade.

'If you're trying to score boyfriend points you're doing a good job.' Rosetta giggles happily.

'Yes. He's quite something. Isn't he?' A giant beaver appears with three others.

'W-who are you?!' Rosetta stands up surprised to see them.

'Who are we?' one of the beavers laughs as he picks up Raphael. 'We're your worst nightmare.' He eats Raphael.

'RAPH!' Rosetta shouts falling to her knees unable to believe this.

'It is time for you to leave the Guardian alone.' Crystal appears on top of the water.

'C-Crystal?' Rosetta looks over to her wiping away her tears.

'You will be safe Rosetta.' Crystal snaps her fingers.

After snapping her fingers the floor below Rosetta breaks away. She falls into a deep dark whole. She seems to fall for a long time until she hears something slam down on a table.

"Evil beavers!" Rosetta shouts popping her head up from a desk. Other students laugh at this.

"Miss Moore! Please stay awake in Science class!" a teacher yells at her and goes back to teaching.

"What? Where am I?" Rosetta looks around the room.

"You're in Science class. Come on wake up Rosetta." April whispers to her.

"Science class? But what about New York? And the Krang?" Rosetta whispers. "And what are you wearing?" she looks at April in a blazer uniform.

"Um… the school uniform. The same thing you're wearing." April turns to her friend a bit worried. "And what's the other stuff you're talking about? Do you feel alright?" she looks at her friend worried.

"But we can't be at school. We were just at the O'Neil farm. The guys… where are the turtles? Where's Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don?" Rosetta gets loader looking around franticly.

"Our school's mascot is a turtle and the guys are at their games, they'll be back later." April stands up with her friend speaking in a calm tone. "And I think we need to take you to the nurse." She takes her hand.

April brings her to the nurse's office. Once there Rosetta sees a woman that reminds her of Crystal. The nurse gives her a sedative to help her sleep. When she wakes up she's in a big room and a large bed.

"W… where am I?" Rosetta sits up groggily.

"Oh good, you're awake." A Japanese woman walks in. "How are you feeling?" she sits on the bed feeling her forehead.

"Who… who are you?" Rosetta stares at the beautiful black eyed and slightly tan woman.

"Don't you remember? I'm Mrs. Tang Shen Hamato." Mrs. Hamato looks at her worried. "This must be one bad fever." She pores some medicine into a spoon.

"What's that?" Rosetta stares at the liquid casually.

"Medicine to help with your fever." Mrs. Hamato makes her take it.

'Fever? But aren't I dreaming? Or was the other thing a dream? I… can't tell anymore.' Rosetta's eyes slowly get heavy.

Rosetta sleeps in the big bed with Mrs. Hamato watching over her until Raphael and his brothers get back from their sports games. Raphael heads upstairs to keep an eye on her having gotten all the details of everything from April in a text. Rosetta wakes up slowly with Raphael moving her hair off her face.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" the slightly spiked black haired guy with forest-green eyes.

"Raph? When did you get back?" Rosetta tries to sit up.

"Just a few minutes ago. Think you can eat something? My mom left you some crackers and soup." Raphael glances over to a tray of food.

"I think so." Rosetta nods straightening herself up.

"So I heard you thought my brothers and I were turtles. Is that true?" Raphael teases a bit.

"Did I really say that?" Rosetta blushes while sipping her soup.

"You did." Raphael nods. "And… you also told April something about your dream self and the turtle me." he blushes a bit.

"R-really? What did I say?" Rosetta freezes in place with her spoon in the soup.

"You said we were dating." Raphael glances at her a bit red.

"Y-you can just pretend you never heard that. I was just dizzy with a fever." Rosetta slurps her soup nervously.

"And what if I don't want to?" Raphael leans in a bit closer.

"What?" Rosetta turns to him flushed.

"What if I want us to be a couple?" Raphael stares at her.

"D-don't tease m-" Rosetta starts. Raphael stops her by kissing her.

"I mean it." Raphael blushes as he pulls just a few inches away from her lips ready to kiss her again.

"W-what about my fever?" Rosetta tries to think of what to say.

"I already kissed you, might as well do it again." Raphael moves in to kiss her again.

All of a sudden they see a flash from the door way. "I think the school paper will want this scoop." A curly haired dirty blond guy winks then runs off with a camera.

"Mikey!" Rosetta shouts after him. "Aren't you going to stop him Raph?" she turns to him red in the face.

"Nah, this way by the time you go back to school every guy will know they can't hit on you anymore." Raphael smiles cunningly.

"B-" Rosetta tries to start

Raphael kisses her again. Rosetta falls into the kiss forgetting everything else around her. As she is enjoying this back in the real world the guys have beaten the Dream Beavers and they are about to leave.

"Wait! Before you go you need to wake up Rosetta." April demands pointing to her passed out on the ground.

"Her? We tried to get her but that dragon kicked us out sealing her in a dream bubble. You want to wake her up you'll have to do it yourself." The beaver explains and then vanishes.

"Wake her up? How are we going to do that?" Donatello looks at her puzzled.

"I can go into her dream world to wake her up." April touches her head ready to dive in.

"Bring her back April." Raphael stares at her with soft pleading eyes.

April nods then starts to concentrate on Rosetta. April meets Crystal outside the giant bubble. Crystal blocks April from enter the bobble.

"You can't keep her locked away like this!" April shouts. "She needs to wake up!"

"Not yet. The guardian still needs to choose." Crystal shakes her head slightly.

"Choose? Choose what?" April stares at her confused.

"A new fate for the one ending about to end." Crystal stares off into the darkness.

"What do you mean by that?" April seems even more confused.

"You will find out soon enough." Crystal touches the ball causing it to pop.

April is shoved back into her body and Rosetta slowly wakes up. Rosetta, unlike the guys, can't remember her dreams at all. The others find this odd, but most ignore it. April seems to be curious about what Crystal said and can't seem to shake it from her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14: Demon Race**

With the end of the Dream Beavers, life seems to quiet down. Finally they have some peace and quiet at the farm. Casey and Donatello work on a project together, seems to be the only thing they get along on.

As they do this Raphael and Rosetta have a few small dates out in the woods as Leonardo tries to force his body to do more than it can right now. Michelangelo stays care free playing around where ever he can.

"Hey Rosetta, want to come shopping with us?" April motions to the van with Donatello and Casey already inside.

"Sure." Rosetta walks over to them.

They head off down to the shops. While there Donatello stays hidden in the car as the others go in to buy things. They get what is needed along with a couple treats. Once they think they have enough for a while the three of them head back to the car. On the way back to the farm Donatello gets antsy in the back seat.

"Why do you always get to drive Casey? It's not fair." Donatello pouts from the back seat.

"Oh sure go ahead. I'm sure NO ONE will find it weird that a GIANT TURTLE is driving." Casey huffs.

"We this Giant turtle drives better than you." Donatello tarots.

"You wanna go buck teeth?" Casey gets pissed off.

"Guys stop it." Rosetta tries to calm them down.

"Can we have one drive where you two don't try to chew each other out?!" April glares at both of them.

"Sorry." The two of them pout with their heads down.

"That's better." April smiles proudly.

"You're good." Rosetta whispers to her.

"You just gotta know how to handle them." April winks with happily.

As the drive goes on they listen to music. Things between Donatello and Casey have calmed down as they move to the beat. While on the road a car zooms by them with what seems to be a mutant driving. Casey tries to chase after him. The others are against this as Casey rides the guy's tail. The van breaks down after a while, the engine couldn't take it.

While the racer disappears in a cloud of dust leaving behind a smell of burning rubber, the others get out of the van to look it over. Donatello checks on the engine as Casey pouts on the side of the rode with the girls standing off to the side.

Donatello fixes the engine and they finish heading back to the farm. When they get there the others are watching the news where the mutant drive is being talked about.

Casey and Donatello go to the barn to work on their car. Finally done with it Casey takes it out for a spin. As he drives around everyone realizes that he's going to go after the Demon Racer. The others hop in the van to go after him.

"Why would Casey be so stupid?" Rosetta sighs scanning the road for him.

"Casey is Casey. He'll always do something stupid." Raphael sighs looking around.

"I can't believe he left me behind! He's so going to pay." Donatello glares at the road driving.

They finally find him on the side of the road in a busted up car. They bring Casey into the van and hook the broken down car on the back. The drive back is filled with everyone telling Casey how stupid he was for doing what he did. Once back at the farm Casey and Donatello go straight to work on fixing the car.

While working on it a chicken eats some Mutigian making it really smart. From there they fix up the car to be faster and have quite a few tricks. Once their done fixing it they tell the others they have a plan to catch the Demon Racer.

"You want to what?!" the others all stare at them with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Told you they'd take it well." Donatello mumbles to Casey.

"Listen, it's a solid plan. And we really are the only ones that can stop a mutant." Casey explains.

"You just want to race him again." Rosetta huffs crossing her arms.

"That's not the main point." Casey tries to defend.

"Alright, I get that you're worried. But we can take him." Donatello defends as he shows the blue prints and the plan.

The others glance at each other than nod in approval. Casey and Donatello head out to track him down. The others follow in the van. Casey and Donatello find the Demon Racer and start racing him. They find out the car is the mutant, not the guy inside. Donatello is taken into the car and Casey goes after him. Once Donatello is freed they try to fight the car. The others in the van come in hitting the mutant car making it fall into a ditch exploding.

"Alright!" Casey and Donatello high five each other.

"It's really destroyed, right?" Rosetta glances over the cliff side.

"Oh yeah boy! We beat it!" Michelangelo cheers.

"Let's head back to the farm now." April motions to the van.

"We'll drive back." Casey points to their car.

Once back at the farm they throw a party to celebrate. They have soda and burgers. All of them have fun dancing around and laughing. After some time of having fun they all pass out in the living room smiling in their sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 15: High Sight**

On a nice day, a couple weeks after Demon Racer, Rosetta is under the tree reading as Casey and Raphael get ready to train with Leonardo. As they are doing that Michelangelo is in the barn with Donatello and April while they train with April's powers.

"I'm totally going to take you guys down." Leonardo stretches pumped for the day.

"Good luck with that bro." Raphael huffs ready to go.

'Leo seems to be in a good mood.' Rosetta smiles happily, peeking over to them from her book. While reading Rosetta starts feeling dizzy. 'I… don't feel so good.' She puts her hand to her head going a bit pale.

"Rosetta!" Raphael runs over to her.

"Are you okay?" Casey heads over to her as well.

"I'm… I'm okay. I just got a bit dizzy." Rosetta shakes her head feeling a bit better.

"Why don't you sit on the porch in the shade?" Raphael helps her stand up.

Rosetta walks with him over to the stairs. She sits down smiling up at him to signal she's alright. The guys start their match against Leonardo. They throw punches and block having a hard time against him. As it goes on they stop going easy on him, seeing how strong he really is right now. During the fight Leonardo lands on one of his legs and falls to his knees in pain.

"Leo/Bro?!" The guys head over to him to help bring him to the porch.

"Just let me down here." Leonardo huffs in a bit of pain. "It's hopeless." He sighs giving up.

"Hey, you'll get up eventually." Rosetta pats him on his shoulder.

"I don't know if that's true." Leonardo shakes his head.

"Oh come on Leo, you just gotta stretch it out." Raphael tries to get him up again.

"You can still spar with us?" Casey tries to get him pumped up.

"NO!" Leonardo shouts. "I mean… I'll just hold you back. You guys train, I'll just… watch. It's all I'm good for anyway." He glances to the side unable to look at them.

The guys go back to practice reluctantly. They spare each other fist to fist and then move on to weapons. As they spare they chat about Leonardo and how they can help him. While they do that Leonardo stares off to the side, unable to watch the others do things he can't right now.

'I'll never be able to move the same way again.' Leonardo sighs depressed.

'I wish there was something I could do for him.' Alex glances at him worried.

As the guys train and Rosetta sits with Leonardo, a creature comes down from the sky. The creature looks to be part bird, fish, and worm. All of them try to attack the giant monster. Donatello and Michelangelo come out to fight it as well while Leonardo protects April.

The fight ends up with everyone aside from Leonardo and April being kidnapped by the Chimera. The Chimera drops them off in a nest.

"Think it'll leave us alone now?" Rosetta looks over the side to see how high up they are.

"I don't think so." Donatello shakes his head staring at the skeletons at their feet.

All of them run to the mountain as the creature comes back to eat them. They run until they fall into a cavern. Once in the whole they notice that there is water below them.

"Awesome! Hot tub time!" Michelangelo gets ready to jump in.

"Not a good idea." Donatello stops him. "That water is over 200 degrees, you'll be turtle soup." He tosses a rock in. The rock dissolves in a matter of secants.

"It also looks like this is a gisarme that erupts often." Rosetta touches the smooth wall.

"How long do we have? An hour?" Raphael glances at them.

"Less. We need a way out of here or…" Donatello stares down at the bubbling water.

"Or what?" Casey nervously clings to the wall.

"Or we'll be soup." Rosetta gulps.

"Alright, how about we tie all our grappling hooks together? It should be just long enough." Raphael pulls out his rope.

"Great idea." Michelangelo chimes. "But… I don't have mine." He rubs the back of his head.

"Me neither." Donatello glances to the side ashamed of himself.

"Tell me you have yours Casey." Raphael sighs.

"Well what are the odds a mutant would kidnap us?" Casey whistles.

"What are the odds we wouldn't be?!" Raphael shouts pissed off.

"Calm down. We just need a new plan." Rosetta tries to keep him calm.

After a bit of debate they try throwing up Michelangelo's conichain tied to the rope. As they start to climb up the Chimera cuts it with its beak. They fall back to the ledge with the water rising. The Chimera's head gets stock in the whole. Leonardo moves the head enough for everyone to climb up.

"Alright! We're safe!" Michelangelo cheers.

"No we're not." Donatello shakes his head. "The whole is closed now which means the pressure from the gisarme will blow up the mountain." He points to the ground their on.

"Then let's get moving!" Leonardo motions for everyone to start running.

They all start running. Believing they won't be able to make it off the mountain in time, they hide under a strong looking rock shield. After the eruption they head back to the farm. Once there they all just make it to the living room before collapsing from exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 16: Return to New York**

A month after the Chimera, the guys head out into the woods for some ninja meditation training. When they come back all of them seem different, more confident and ready to fight. Once they return all of them back up heading back for New York. On the drive they figure out what to do when they finally get there.

As they approach the closed off and guarded entrance to New York, they all notice that the military are carrying Krang blasters. When one of the guards turns around they see a controller chip on the back of his neck. After noticing that, Casey rushes the gate breaking into New York. As they speed down the empty streets Krang fire their blasters at them. Donatello opens a secret entrance to the sewers and they race down the ramp to the safety of the damp darkness. Once safe they park the van and everyone gets out.

"You three stay here while my brothers and I check out the layer." Leonardo instructs.

"Oh come on man! No fair!" Casey stumps his feet.

"It's safer this way." Donatello chimes in with a serious expression.

"Be safe." Rosetta forces a smile as she waves them off.

The guys nod and head off. April, Casey, and Rosetta wait for them by the van. The three of them sit in the damp darkness chatting as they wait. Not to long after the guys come rushing back out of breath. They explain that the Krang left a dangerous security system, just in case they ever came back.

"What do we do now?" Michelangelo sits down to catch his breath.

"Hey April, you know how you used your powers to find Splinter before? Can you do it again?" Leonardo turns to her.

"I don't know." April rubs her arm nervously. "You guys said his consciousness is separated from his body. I don't know if I can find him." She sighs unsure as she gives her head a small shake.

"We gotta try." Raphael looks at her with pleading eyes.

"I'll try." April takes a deep breath then closes her eyes to focus. "I… I sense something." She tries to focus on it.

"Is it Splinter?" Rosetta chimes in.

"I'm not sure. But it's coming from that direction." April shakes her head and then points down a hall.

They all head down to see what it is. They are surprised when they find Splinter with nothing but large underwear on and fighting the Krang like a giant animal. The others jump in to help him fight. After the Krang are gone, Splinter starts attacking his family.

"Splinter! Splinter it's us!" The guys hold him back as they try to calm him down.

Splinter snaps at them a few more times before calming down. Just as he is calm the Foot Bots come to fight them. They start fighting them only to have Splinter kidnapped, or rat napped, by them. They all go after them to get Splinter back.

They follow close behind and end up at Stockman's lap. Once there they fight a fly mutant Stockman along with mutant crab Shredders.

While fighting Rosetta uses her power to lock away the crab Shredders. The others fight as April brings Splinter back to his senses. Once back in the right mind Splinter helps to fight. As they finally have Stockman and the crabs locked up Mikey accidentally sounds the alarm.

The others shoot him a quick glare as Foot Bots, Tiger Claw, the other evil mutants, and Shredder come in. Splinter wants to fight them but his sons stop him. They vanish in a puff of ninja smoke getting to the van. Once in the van they know wonder where to stay, since the layer is a death trap. Michelangelo brings them to a pizza place where they can stay for a while.

"This place is assume!" Michelangelo cheers happily.

"It will do for now." Splinter walks in glancing around.

"Now we need to focus on finding Karia and the Krang mutated people." Leonardo sits on a couch.

"And working on a Mutigian for them." Donatello brings in some of his chemicals.

"They feel so close. Like their right next door." April touches the wall of the pizza place.

"We'll get them back April. Don't worry." Rosetta places her hand on April's shoulder.

"Right." April smiles slightly as she places her hand on top of Rosetta's.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH. 17: Taking Back New York! Time to say Good-Bye?!**

As time goes by the guys sometimes go back to the layer to get a few things. The guys also went on a hunt for Karia at one point with a Retromutigan. When they meet up with her though it doesn't work. Karia then heads off on her own to keep her brothers safe.

After Karia they face many other challenges. They face a mutant rhino and warthog. They even face a giant warm.

After so much craziness things have finally calmed down. Donatello works on a Retromutigan day and night. As he does that Rosetta and Raphael spend time together. Although a real date is out of the question due to everything going on, they still manage to have fun with one another. They tend to train with one another or snuggling on the couch watching TV.

One early morning, Raphael is asleep on the couch with Rosetta snuggled on his chest. As they sleep the pizza house suddenly is filled with a bright orange light that wakes them up. When they go to find out what it is they find out Michelangelo had messed with the Retromutigan and actually made it stronger.

After figuring out that the humans are in Dimension X they all decide they need to find away there, leaving an unhappy Casey and April with Splinter. While looking for a way in they meet the MutAnimals. Leonardo and Spike clash at the idea of working together. As they each try their own thing they fail to get into TCRI.

"Our plan is better! No ours is!" The two of them argue.

"STOP IT!" Rosetta uses her powers to separate them. "BOTH plans don't work! Not as long as we do things like this! We need to work together! You two can go back to fighting like baby's AFTER the humans are safe!" she lectures them.

The others stare stunned, not only about the control she seems to have over her powers but also how true her words are. The two leads stare at one another ashamed of their actions.

Finally they nod in agreement in going in together. Rosetta releases them glad they finally understand.

Working together they charge for TCRI. Once inside the guys head for Dimension X as Rosetta stays to keep the Krang at bay with the MutAnimals. Before heading in Raphael steels a quick kiss from Rosetta. As the guys are in Dimension X Rosetta and the MutAnimals keep the Krang at bay for a while.

The Krang fight dirty and threatened Spike's team, causing him to back down. Rosetta reassures him that he made the right move as Doc works on levitating a Krang head to open their cage door. Once it's open the fight goes on and they help the guys' beam the humans back to Earth.

After everyone is safe and the Krang are sent back to Dimension X, they all meet up at the layer. While there they have a party to celebrate their win. As they eat pizza and drink soda Donatello and the Doc talk in a corner. After a while they seem to be very serious.

"What's going on with you two?" Rosetta laughs as she taps Donatello on the shoulder.

"Um well… we… we think that…" Donatello stares at the ground hiding a device behind him.

"We have a way to send you back to your dimension." Doc pulls out the device not understanding Donatello's hesitation.

"What?" Rosetta drops her soda shocked.

"We can send you home with this. But it will most likely be a one way trip." Doc continues as he gets ready to set the devise.

"B-but I… I…" Rosetta stammers looking around the room at all the faces she's come to love.

'I don't want to leave.' Rosetta freezes her eyes on Raphael.

"Go!" Raphael clenches his fists as he looks away. "Get out of here. Go back to your world." He shoes her off.

"Wait. Raph, you can't mean that." Rosetta starts heading over to him.

"Of course I do." Raphael turns to her smirking coldly. "It was fun playing around but now it's time for everything to go back to normal."

'Fun?' Rosetta fights back her tears as she turns to Doc.

"Open the portal. It's time for me to go home." Rosetta chokes on her words a bit.

Doc opens the portal. Rosetta walks through it not even looking back at any of them. As the portal closes behind her, Raphael collapses on to his hands and knees in tears.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Rosetta.' Raphael's tears drip on to the ground.

"You did the right thing my son." Splinter kneels down patting Raphael on the back.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18: Crazy Comic Con!**

Rosetta lands back in her room early in a morning as if no time has passed. Rosetta looks around her room feeling a bit relieved to see it again. As she breathes it all in her mom comes to the door.

"You're up on your own?" Mrs. Moore jokes carrying a laundry basket.

"Mom." Rosetta runs over hugging her with tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream last night?" Mrs. Moore is confused about this.

"Something like that." Rosetta laughs rubbing her tears away.

"Well don't think just because its Spring Break that you'll get to watch TMNT all day. We have some chores waiting for you down stairs." Mrs. Moore heads to Tim's room to drop off the clean clothes.

'So just a day went by? That's so weird.' Rosetta rubs away her tears as she heads down stairs.

"Hey Rosetta! Want to watch TMNT with me? There's going to be a marathon today?" Tim excitedly calls peering over the living room couch.

Rosetta stares at the TV but after seeing Raphael all she can think about is what he said to her. "Not today Tim." She shakes her head walking into the kitchen.

"Okay. We're still on for Anime Boston this weekend right?" Tim stares at her a bit worried.

"Try and keep me away." Rosetta smiles over at him with a thumbs up.

Seeing this Tim sighs with relief and goes back to watching TV. Rosetta goes into the kitchen then leans against a wall holding her hand over her breaking heart.

It finally sinks in that Raphael told her to leave and she will never see any of them off the screen again. As she stands there she reaches into her pocket pulling out the Shell Cell, forgetting she had it.

'It wasn't a game to me. I really liked you Raph.' Rosetta stares at old photos of all of them on the cell. As she looks tears start rolling down her cheeks again.

For days Rosetta goes back to her everyday life, no ninja's, no Krang, and no turtles. Her dad does finally hand over the purple pearl over to her and Rosetta is happy to finally be given the family treasure. Yet every day she wakes up in her own bed she keeps thinking she'll be back in the layer.

After three days of staring at everything turtles, Rosetta decides to give it all to her brother. Tim finds this odd; even weirder to him is that she refuses to watch TMNT with him.

Finally it's the weekend of Anime Boston. Tim is dressed up as Donatello while Rosetta dresses up as a fox girl. This pisses Tim off a bit since they were supposed to be matching. The two of them take the train in to spend the day at the hotel.

Once there Rosetta tries to avoid anything to do with the turtles. This pisses off Tim to the point that he finally can't take it anymore and runs off. When he runs off Rosetta bumps into a girl dressed up like a ladybug superhero with dark-blue hair and bell-blue eyes with a black cat hero standing next to her.

"Sorry. I'm looking for my brother." Rosetta turns to her bowing her head before running off again.

"Wait! Hops!" a blond guy dressed as a black cat hero calls. Rosetta keeps running.

"Tim! Tim where are you!?" Rosetta calls running around looking for him.

"Are you looking for this?" hisses a slightly familiar voice.

Rosetta turns to see Karia holding Tim up by his shirt collar. Tim struggles in her arms. Seeing this Rosetta stands her ground ready to fight.

"Let him go Karia." Rosetta clenches her fists as her eyes change to the dark-purple.

"You think I'm just going to let him go?" Karia laughs. "Hand over the necklace and I just might let the brat go." She demands.

"Not going to happen Karia!" calls another familiar voice.

Rosetta turns to see the guys and Splinter standing there with weapons in hand. All of them charge at Karia causing her to let go of Tim. Michelangelo catches the ten year old and gently places him on the ground then goes back to fighting.

"Guys!?" Rosetta stares at them surprised as her eyes go back to normal.

"Hey, miss us Rosetta?" Michelangelo jokes with a wink.

"Sis? You know them?" Tim stares completely stunned.

"Um… well…" Rosetta rubs the back of her head not sure of what to say.

"Need some help?" The cat guy shows up with claws out.

"Are you stupid? This isn't a game." Rosetta calls out to him worried.

"We know that. Don't worry Hops, we've got this." The ladybug swings her yo-yo as she walks into the fight.

"Hops?" Rosetta stares confused.

As the fight goes on, Rosetta tells Tim to hide as she joins in. When she enters the fight she uses her powers to try and keep Karia at bay. Tim watches this with amazement. While fighting the girl uses what she calls a "Lucky Charm" and the green cat eyed guy uses a "Cataclisim."

"Tch, I'll be back." Karia turns into her snake self and slithers off.

"That was close." Raphael sighs then turns around. As he turns Rosetta slaps him across the face as hard as she can. "What the hell is that for?!" he shouts.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S FOR!" Rosetta shouts pissed off.

"Um… maybe we should get out of here to talk. Alright?" Splinter stands in between them.

The two of them agree and they head back to Rosetta's house with the blue haired girl and blond guy that are now in casual clothes and little creatures floating next to them along with a still in shock Tim.

Once at the house Rosetta's parents stare at the giant turtles and rat in amazement. Splinter explains what happened to Rosetta and how they know her. Tim eventually on freezes to comment how it's unfair she went to the TMNT world without him. Her parents finally regain their sanity as Splinter gives them tea and explains things over again.

"I know the story is hard to believe." Leonardo sits on the ground with his brothers.

"Actually it makes since when we think of how different Rosetta has been acting this week. It's too odd for her to change this much over one night." Mr. Moore sips his tea trying to stay calm.

"It makes even more since when you think about the story of the pearl." Mrs. Moore glances over at her daughter.

"So if you guys are from the TMNT world then… who are they?" Tim points to the two kids that he doesn't recognize.

"Sorry. We're from another Dimension ourselves." The blue haired girl comments.

"We got thrown here by a villain we were fighting." The blond boy adds on.

"I'm Marinette, this is Tikki, the blond boy is Adrien, and the little black cat is Plagg." Marinette points to each of them.

"Why did you call me, Hops?" Rosetta questions.

"Because that's your name in our Dimension. And he is called Wolf." Tikki flies near Rosetta and Raphael.

"Really?" They both stare stunned.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH. 19: Poisoned**

All of them talk many other things over before finally calling it a night. The turtles and Splinter stay down stairs with Marinette and Adrien. The Moore family heads ups stairs to sleep, Rosetta still refuses to glances at Raphael. When everyone is asleep Raphael sneaks up stairs to see Rosetta. As he peers into her room he sees her sleeping with tears running down her face.

"Are you the one that made my big sister cry?" Tim stands behind Raphael. Raphael turns to see Tim standing there in his TMNT PJs.

"She… she's cried?" Raphael stares into the room with shaky eyes.

"Please make up with Ro. She really likes you." Tim looks up at him with pleading eyes.

Raphael nods silently as he heads back down stairs. That night Raphael doesn't sleep very well thinking about Rosetta. After that some time goes by with the two of them still unable to be in the same room as each other.

On one sunny day Raphael is looking out the window to the backyard where Rosetta is training with her powers a bit. Raphael watches her from the window with Adrien standing near him drinking some orange juice.

"Hey Adrien, ever say something and wish you could take it back?" Raphael sighs glancing over to him.

"Do this have to do with the way you two act around each other?" Adrien peeks out the window to Rosetta.

"I said some really horrible things to her so Rosetta would go back to her world." Raphael nods with a repentive expression.

"Well… you didn't mean any of it right? So why not just tell her that?" Adrien finishes his juice.

"It's not that easy." Raphael sighs shaking his head.

"Listen Raph, if it makes both of you miserable then it's not right." Adrien pouts down his cup. "The only way to fix this is to be honest. So go tell her how you really feel." He nudges to the door.

Raphael takes a deep breath then heads out. As he walks over to her he can feel his heart racing. Rosetta spots him and nervously starts walking over to him herself. As they walk Raphael spots a white snake heading for Rosetta's leg.

"Rosetta! Look out!" Raphael runs over pulling her out of the way. Raphael is bitten and quickly goes down.

"Raph?!" Rosetta holds the passed out and heating up turtle in her arms.

"Oh my. Isn't he a little hero?" calls a voice from the roof.

Rosetta turns to see Karia standing up there smiling evilly. "Karia! Why are you doing this?!" Rosetta shouts up to her.

"For Shredder of course." Karia huffs. "Hand over the necklaces or all of them will die." She holds out her hand for the necklace.

"What do you mean all?" Rosetta nervously looks up at her.

"You didn't really think there was only ONE snake did you?" Karia laughs then points to the house with her eyes. "You have two hours to decide and meet me at the hotel." She turns into a snake and slithers off.

Rosetta pulls Raphael into the house. As she enters she finds Splinter and Leonardo trying to heal her family, Marinette, and Donatello. Seeing this Rosetta falls to her knees unsure of what to do. Leonardo sees them and brings his brother over for healing.

"Are they going to be okay?" Michelangelo worries.

"They will be fine. They are all very strong." Splinter continues to try and heal them with his Chii.

"Maybe… maybe I should just hand over the pearl." Rosetta holds her necklace with shaking hands and voice. "At least then…" she starts.

"Karia gets what she wants and they STILL die." Leonardo interrupts. "Do you really think she'll leave them alone if you hand it over? She'll still kill them because she was order to by Shredder." He lectures.

"Then what should I do?!" Rosetta hollers. "I'm scared Leo. My family is poisoned and so is yours. I don't know what to do." She starts to cry from fear and frustration.

"We fight." Adrien chimes in. "We beat this snake and cure our friends that way." He stands ready to go.

Rosetta wipes away her tears and stands ready to go. They race to the hotel where Anime Boston was. Once there they find Karia standing in the door way waiting for them. From there they fight. Karia tries to poison them, but is unable to get close enough. Leonardo holds Karia as Rosetta uses her powers to pull out the warm controlling her and as it comes flying out Adrien destroys it.

"L-Leo? Wh-what happened?" Karia regains her senses.

"Oh nothing much. You just went evil and poisoned a lot of people back at Rosetta's house." Michelangelo explains.

"I what? We need to head back now. I… I'll cure them." Karia stands up a bit unsteady. Leonardo catches her.

When they get back to the house Karia immediate explains how to make her anti-venom. Splinter whips it up as fast as he can. Everyone quickly recovers from the poison.

Rosetta hugs Raphael tightly crying with her arms wrapped around his neck. Raphael hugs her back and finally apologizes for what he had said. As they hug Rosetta starts to feel dizzy and passes out. This worries everyone.

'You most go now Guardian! Go to the eternal mountain! You most get there before the two collide!' Crystal appears in front of her in the water place.

'Didn't you just say one mountain? And why do I have to get there? Why did I pass out? What's going on?' Rosetta questions.

'You most get there by the third day after this or you will die.' Crystal points to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH. 20: A Pure Heart's Trail**

Rosetta slowly wakes up in her bed with everyone nervously looking after her. She explains what Crystal had told her. From there her parents quickly try to find a way to get everyone to Japan.

Karia comes forward saying she has a jet with her, having regained her memories of everything that happened when the warm was in her. Everyone packs quickly and boards the jet later on that night.

While flying Donatello goes over calculations on how long it will take for the dimensions to collide completely. As he does that Marinette and Raphael look after the weakening Rosetta. Rosetta tries not to worry anyone, but she can feel herself growing weaker.

Finally in Japan Karia lands the plain as close to mount Fuji as possible. Unfortunately it is still just about a two day hike away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mrs. Moore worries about Rosetta.

"I… I can make it." Rosetta nods huffing a bit.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Marinette helps to keep Rosetta standing.

From there they start heading up the steep mountain. Everyone worries about the quickly tiring Rosetta, but try to keep it to themselves as they move forward. Karia helps her walk for a while, feeling guilty for everything she did. Half way there they make camp for the night. No one really sleeps that night, too worried about what is going to happen to Rosetta and their worlds.

The next morning they head out again. As they walk Shredder shows up with his mutant men ready to fight.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Razor chuckles stepping forward.

"Raph! Get her to the cave! We'll keep them at bay!" Karia draws her sword.

"Right!" Raphael picks up Rosetta princess style and starts running throw the woods.

"We'll go with you!" Adrien and Marinette turn into their hero selves and follow after him.

"Not so fast!" Tiger Claw runs after them.

The others start to fight with the Moore family hides. Raphael runs through the woods with a barely breathing Rosetta along with Ladybug and Cat Noir close behind him.

"Hold on Rosetta! Just hold on!" Raphael keeps running holding her close.

"Come on! We can make it!" Cat Noir breaks apart a lot of the forest with his Cataclysm.

"We're almost there!" Ladybug continues running.

"Stop right there! You will not pass this point." Tiger Claw appears in front of them with his freeze gun in hand.

"If you want to kill me then go ahead and do it. But please… PLEASE put her in the cave so she can live." Raphael stares at him with begging eyes.

Tiger Claw stares at him for a minute and then lowers his weapon. "Go. Save the girl. We will finish this a different day." He moves out of the way.

"Thank you." Raphael bows his head and runs off with the others on his heels.

They run as fast as their feet will carry them. They make it just in time for her. As they reach the cave a bright light surrounds them. Adrien and Marinette wake up floating in a white space with two Rosetta's standing in front of them.

"Hey. You guys finally woke up." Rosetta waves to them happily.

"Rosetta! Are you okay?" they float over to her.

"I'm okay." Rosetta nods. "And this is Crystal, the dragon that has lived in me all this time." She intradoses the girl that looks like her.

"It is nice to meet you." Crystal gives a head bow.

"Um… nice to meet you too." Marinette waves.

"Where are we by the way?" Adrien looks around at the pure white nothingness.

"This is a space between spaces." Calls a voice from behind them.

They turn to see three people; a Marinette, Ladybug, Adrien with different colored eyes.

"What the?" The two of them stare stunned.

"Sorry. But we needed forms to take to talk to you here." The Marinette look alike bows.

"You two will be returned to your time in your dimension. Shortly and when you are please smash this on the ground to fix things." The Adrien look alike hands them a small clear crystal ball.

"Alright." Adrien takes it with a nod.

"What about the turtles and Rosetta's dimensions?" Marinette questions.

"That is gone. We cannot repair it." The Ladybug look alike shakes her head slightly.

"But Rosetta has already written their new lives and now we know where to send them." The Adrien look alike adds.

"Our dimension." Adrien stares at the small clear ball.

"Correct." Crystal nods then opens a window for them to go throw.

"See you on the other side Rosetta." Marinette waves to Rosetta.

"See you soon." Rosetta waves them off.

"Now it is your turn." Crystal gets ready to snap her fingers.

"Wait. What happens to you and your family now?" Rosetta glances at all of them.

"Do not worry about us young one." The Marinette look alike smiles.

"We will finally truly rest and our powers will look for a new home throughout the dimensions." The Ladybug look alike adds.

"What is that?" Rosetta points to a little light in Crystal's hands.

"This is a new light created by yours and Raphael's love. It will be born in a new diminution along with us." Crystal releases it allowing it to fly away. "Live a good life Rosetta." Crystal waves to her as she and her family fades into a bright light.

"Good-bye Crystal." Rosetta whispers as she fades into the light.


End file.
